


How Things Came To Be

by Supertorchwholockedinfiles



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Multi, OOC Ed, OOC Roy, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertorchwholockedinfiles/pseuds/Supertorchwholockedinfiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are things really as they seem? Could their lives be a lie? What is going on here? This was previously posted on my old fanfiction account I have brought it here for your enjoyment and I'm sorry if it is crappy. Got a lot of flames on Fanfiction for this story mainly from people that weren't users. Any way I will be posting the full fic Enjoy!! By the way this is un beta'd so it will have lots of errors and mistakes I literally just took it from my fanfiction.net account and this hasn't been fully edited I apologize in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Off to A Rough Start

Chapter 1: Off To A Rough Start  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!  
How things came to be.  
A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction  
Warning contains LEMON don't like don't read Slash  
RoyxEd pairing

Chapter one: Off to a rough start.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist the genius that made this is Arakawa sensei! I own nothing but the plot!  
"Ed, would you watch out!" Roy shouts intercepting a fatal blow that could have killed Ed. Roy snaps his fingers and flames shoot out from his fingertips torching the guy. When all is said and done he tries to take his leave. Suddenly Roy looks around him a sudden pain erupting from his chest. He looks down to see blood forming on his blue uniform. "Shit…" he curses his hand flying up to cover the now rapidly bleeding wound.  
"Mustang! Behind you!" Ed shouts noticing another murderer comes flying out of the darkness in the alley they're fighting in. He turns just as the murderer stabs a knife through his side from behind. Roy's face flushes from the effort not to scream as he winces. The murderer twists the knife hoping he will scream as the knife is pulled out. Roy doesn't scream though he bites the inside of his cheek. He looks down to see the wound went straight through his side. He hears Ed clap and sees him run forward blocking the armed murderer. Roy takes his chances opening his shirt slowly he unbuttons his under shirt and gently touches the fatal wound.  
'I need to stop the blood flow.' Roy thinks as he removes his bloody gloved hand from the wound. He looks to his other non wet glove and pulls it close to his side wincing he carefully snaps his fingers feeling a burning pain shoot up his side. He moves to where the back of the wound is doing the same to it. He looks at his chest which is bleeding and decides he's already closed the other two he snaps his fingers.  
"Roy!" Alphonse runs over his now human body showing signs of worry.  
Roy falls to his knees moaning in agony he finally falls back hitting the ground his body too weak to hold itself up any longer. Roy watches Ed battle with the murderer as soon as the murderer gets Ed where he wants him. Roy sees the glint of an alchemy circle on the blade of the knife.  
"Ed! The blade has a transmutation circle on it! Stand back!" Roy shouts as with his last ounce of strength he aims and snaps his fingers.  
Ed quickly avoids the shot from Roy and looks to where the Colonel is laying motionless his hand falling in slow motion from his strike. Ed runs over to where Al is kneeling next to the Colonel.  
"How is he doing Al?" Ed asks looking at his unconscious superior officer.  
'The flame alchemist is down. Oh Crap Riza is going to be pissed' Ed's thoughts as he sees Roy laying unconscious on the ground. Ed elevates Roy's head to check his breathing. He keeps Roy's head in his lap as he looks to Al.  
"Al, Mustang, sealed his wounds didn't he?" Ed says and Al nods. "That stubborn Bastard. Al, can you help me get Mustang, to our tent. So we can treat his burns." Ed sighs looking at Roy who is undoubtedly looking frail as ever. Ed manages to get Roy more than half way off the ground when he looks to Al for help.  
"Al, I can't lift him high enough and I don't want to injure him any further. Can you help me get him to the tent?" Ed asks Al as he is straining to get the Colonel up.  
"Brother, here I'll help." Al Hurries over to Ed and takes Roy's other arm and they get him moved quickly to the tented community outside of Central.  
"Winry! We need help quick!" Al shouts as they come within distance of their quarters. Winry comes running out spotting the boys with Roy hanging unconscious over their shoulders. She quickly spots the blood on Roy's clothes and sees the deep red burns from sealing them shut. She runs back into the tent setting up a makeshift bed for the wounded Colonel. They quickly bring him in and lay him down on the makeshift bed.  
"What happened out there guys? Why is Roy so badly hurt?" Winry asks setting out a cool cloth onto Roy's forehead. While taking several cool cloths to his chest, side, and back.  
"Al, and I kinda hit a snag Winry, Mustang, was walking by when he saw this happening. He interfered and he got hurt. He's gonna be okay isn't he?" Ed says looking worried? Maybe even concern in his features.  
"Ed, from the looks of the damage he sustained I'd say it looks iffy." Winry looks down at the Colonel who is seeming to be coming around.  
As soon as he is lucid he freaks out lashing out.  
"Mustang! Calm down it's Al, Winry, and I!" Ed shouts carefully grabbing the thrashing state alchemist. Finally calming down to stop his thrashing the Colonel sighs.  
"Where am I Ed?" Roy asks this time more pain in his baritone voice.  
"Mustang, You're at the tent site outside of Central. You're in Winry's tent." Ed says looking to the weakened Colonel.  
"Shit I have to get back to Central! Hawkeye is going to kill me!" Roy pushes up instantly regretting it as he gasps in agony.  
"Roy, you really should rest. That internal damage has to be severe for the burn to look this way. It could come open and you really don't want that happening." Winry looks at Roy who is still forcing himself up.  
"Winry, you don't understand that if Riza, knows I'm missing for an hour she's going to report it. Then she's going to come looking for me and if she finds me like this. She'll kill me." Roy looks at the three bowing in thanks for the help. He moves rather roughly to Central. Making it in quickly before his break ended. He changed his clothes and put them away quickly. He moves quickly to his office to try to make it before Riza. He makes it but just from the quickness of his movement he already feels worn. Knowing his injuries are taking energy out of him.  
"Oh Colonel, good to see you're back. The Furher wants us to go down to a scene apparently Envy, and Lust, have been spotted in downtown Central, he wants us there right away." Riza looks at Roy daring him to object. Roy doesn't object or even complain he just gets up from his seat looking to Riza who looks shocked.  
"Colonel, are you feeling okay?" Riza asks worry in her eyes.  
"I'm feeling better than ever Hawkeye, come on lets go." The Colonel's baritone ringing out loud and clear. Riza shrugs saying okay as they walk out the door. The Colonel following behind her wincing at every step he takes. Soon they are at the scene as soon as they are out of the car. Riza brandishing her beretta's and Roy coming carefully behind the lieutenant. Roy hears something behind them he turns quickly to see Envy.  
"Envy, do you really wanna piss me off today?" Roy asks the thing.  
"Not really Flame, but since I can't find Fullmetal shrimp I'll settle for you. You still look indisposed from earlier." Envy looks like Cheshire cat.  
"Envy, I don't know what you're talking about I am at full strength." Roy tries to cover up for his obvious wounds.  
"Then you wouldn't mind me hitting you like this?" Envy says punching him in the stomach. Roy nearly crumples to the ground in pain biting his lip so he doesn't cry out.  
"Envy, I'm not going to continue letting you play dirty sides." Roy grinds out between clenched teeth.  
" I'm just a mere distraction for Lust who is already on her way to the city of Leore." Envy says laughing cruelly at Roy.  
"You… bastard!" Roy snaps angrily snapping his fingers at the figure. Flames shoot from his hands trying to torch Envy. He keeps trying until he is too weak to stand.  
"Colonel, if you continue, you're going to pass out!" Hawkeye shouts at the furious Colonel.  
"COLONEL!" Hawkeye shouts this time panicking and running to where she knows Ed and Al are hiding.  
She bolts to their tent site.  
"Edward, Alphonse!" Hawkeye is panicking.  
They come running out.  
"What is it Hawkeye?" They both say at the same time.  
"Edward, the Colonel, has lost his temper! He's already on his knees. Envy, is fighting him!" Hawkeye panics.  
"Lead the way Lieutenant!" Ed says his face showing shock concern and anger. He starts running behind the Lieutenant Al following quickly behind.  
'Damn it Mustang! Can't you keep yourself out of trouble damn it! If we lose you what will we… no I do?' Ed thinks running ahead when he sees the scene ahead of him. "Colonel! Stop it! Colonel?" Ed runs over to the collapsed Colonel. The Colonels head falls onto Ed's shoulder as he kneels in front of him. The Colonels breaths coming roughly. The Colonel snaps his fingers one more time before passing out into Ed's arms the rest of the way.  
"Hawkeye, is it okay if Al, Winry, and I take him back to Resembool with us. So he can relax now that Envy, has faced him I think the Colonel, needs time to recuperate. Would that be okay Lieutenant?" Ed asks looking at the black haired man in his arms with worry filled eyes.  
"Edward, I don't know… oh heck the man deserves a break after all he's been through recently. I'll just say that he went with you to a possible lead as to where Lust, and Gluttony are if he asks." Hawkeye says smiling and winking at Ed and Al who look shocked.  
"We'll take good care of him Lieutenant. You don't have to worry if he's with us and Winry, and Aunt Pinaco." Ed smiles at Hawkeye who smiles at the caring look in Ed's eyes.  
'I need to set a bet on who will confess first Roy or Ed.' Riza looks at the two again.  
"Okay you may want to get going Envy, is going to be livid when he finds out you all left." Hawkeye sends them on their way to get packed up.  
Ed looks to Al for help carrying Roy back to their site. They carry him back and Ed packs while Al explains everything to Winry. Ed looks over to the Colonel whose face is flushed a light pink from the strain of his powers and his weakened body. All three are soon ready to leave. Ed this time gathers up enough strength to carry the Colonel bridal style walking with everyone to the station. Neither of the boys had much stuff to bring so Al took their bags to allow him to be able to carry Roy and what little stuff Hawkeye grabbed for Roy mostly shirts pants and underwear. Which was safely packed in Ed's suitcase. They board the train and Ed lays Roy down on one of the seats resting his head on a spare pillow they brought and covering him up with Ed's coat to hopefully prevent any kind of shock from happening. Al and Winry sit in the seat across from where Ed is sitting watching Roy carefully.  
"Ed, are you okay?" Winry asks concerned about her friends well being.  
"I'm okay Winry, I'm just really concerned about the Colonel. You don't think he has any kind of infection starting do you?" Ed asks.  
"Ed, judging from how the wounds look when they're sealed. I'd say that he might be getting the start of one. Furthermore the strain from using alchemy has weakened his body drastically." Winry looks to Ed a look of apology on her face looking at the Colonel's still form. Ed walks over to where the Colonel is laying and runs his fingers over his forehead.  
"He's running a fever Winry, this isn't good. If he gets any kind of infection in his weakened state can kill him." Ed looks really worried.  
"I'll get a cool cloth and a bowl of water. That way we can try to lower his fever until we get to Resembool, where we can treat him properly." Winry says getting up to get everything.


	2. Arriving in Rembool and Ed's feelings

Chapter 2: Ed's Feelings and arriving in Resembool  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything the characters belong to Arakawa Sensei!

Chapter Two: Ed's feelings and arriving in Resembool.  
"Ed, can I talk to you for a second?" Al asks while Winry is gone.  
"Yeah sure Al." Ed says still kneeling by the unconscious Colonel.  
"Well, Ed, I thought you hated the Colonel? Don't you?" Al asks.  
"No Al, I don't hate him he can be a little too much for me sometimes. I know he's got a reason for the way he is though." Ed looks at his little brother. Showing his true emotions for the Colonel only to his brother.  
"Ed, Winry, and I are here for you. After all Winry, and I are engaged after all. We know how you feel about women." Al looks at his brother smirking deviously.  
"Al! I don't feel that way about the Colonel, I may be well gay but I'd never crush on a superior officer!" Ed freaks out.  
"Ed, we know you really like him so we're here for you." Al says clapping a hand on his older brothers shoulder.  
Winry comes back with the bowl of water and the cloth.  
"Thank's Winry, I'm sure he needs this." Ed smiles going to help Roy fight his fever.  
Ed dips the cloth in the water bowl wringing it out and placing it on the Colonels forehead. After staying up an entire night keeping an eye on the Colonel Ed is as tired as ever. They arrive in Resembool and Ed picks the Colonel back up into his arms and they begin their long walk to Winry's aunt Pinaco's shop. It takes them an hour with rest stops. As soon as they get to Rockbell automail Winry runs up and knocks on the door briskly.  
They hear a short yell in response to them knocking. Soon Pinaco opens the door and hugs her grand daughter happily. She turns to look at Al and Ed noticing the large bundle in his arms she looks him in the eye.  
"What's that Ed?" She asks looking at the unmoving form in his arms.  
"Aunt Pinaco, we brought Colonel Mustang, he's injured really badly though. He needs to heal away from Central. He sealed his wounds shut. We need to keep him from using his alchemy too." Ed looks to Pinaco showing her the Colonel's unmoving form. Drawing back the Colonel's bangs so she can see his face which is an ashen color.  
"He looks to be in pretty bad shape come and bring him in." Pinaco looks at the four.  
They all walk into the cozy little shop and Pinaco has Ed lay the Colonel down on the couch so that she can look him over. She pulls open the Colonel's jacket and unbuttons his shirt. She looks him over carefully probing at the sealed wounds which have become inflamed.  
"He looks to have gotten a slight infection. We need to start treating him and quickly. We have to move him to one of the rooms and get him settled. I'm going to have to set up an I.V. Drip. Ed, can you carry him into the spare bedrooms?" Pinaco says.  
Ed nods lifting the Colonel once again and bringing him into a spare room with three beds. Ed lays him down in the corner of the room on the bed so their "aunt" can treat the Colonels infection. Ed looks around deciding to leave the room while she does her best. Ed looks to leave for a little bit to go visit his mom at the cemetery. Once he leaves he leaves without telling anyone and walks up to the cemetery down by his homes wreckage. He walks up to the stone and sits down in front of it. He starts talking to the stone in front of him telling it all that has happened. Ed sits there alone in the cemetery and continues talking to the stone.  
Back at Rockbell automail they have the Colonel resting in the guest room Pinaco keeping an eye on the Colonels condition. Meanwhile Al and Winry go into the other rooms looking for Edward. Al finally deciding that Ed must have left feeling guilty for the Colonels clear lack of caring for his safety. Al knowing where Ed is tells Winry he'll be back with Ed in a little bit. Al walks out of the shop and up the familiar path to the cemetery where he knows his brother is. While he is walking he's looking at the scenery soon he comes up on the tiny cemetery.  
"Brother, are you okay?" Al asks walking up to his older brother cautiously.  
"Yeah Al, I'm okay." Ed's voice cracks. "Is the Colonel okay?"  
"He's still unconscious but Aunt Pinaco says he should be okay but we have to keep an eye on his side when he wakes up because once he's fully awake he's going to want to move. That wound can come back open at any moment." Al says looking to Ed with worry.  
"Ed, Al! It's Roy, he's awake! He's freaking out we need help!" Winry shouts starting to run back to the house.


	3. Stubborn Colonels are Hard to Break

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!  
Chapter Three: Stubborn Colonels are hard to break.

"Oh god!" The boys shout running to catch up with Winry and Ed running to the front of the three. Soon they reach the house Ed running in finding Pinaco struggling to keep the Colonel from getting out of bed and hurting himself.  
"Colonel! Colonel calm down! You're in Resembool. Colonel, I need you to lay back down and try to rest. It's me Ed." Ed tries to negotiate between himself and the ailing Colonel. |Picked up from here December 21st 2012|  
"Fullmetal?" The Colonel looks confused.  
"Yes Colonel." Ed looks at his superior.  
"Why am I here?" He looks around confused.  
"Because you need to get away from duty and I convinced Hawkeye, to let you come." Ed looks at his superior.  
"Ed, I need to be in central. I may not be up to par but I need to leave." Roy makes a move to get up.  
"No Colonel, you are going to stay here and rest. As far as the furher knows you're with me hunting down the hommunculi." Ed looks at Roy.  
"Ed, I really don't think he'll believe that." Roy says attempting to get up and succeeding.  
"Colonel, please lay down and rest." Ed pleads worriedly.  
"Ed, I have been taking care of myself for years I think I know when my limits are." Roy looks at Ed cranky and irritably. He begins to walk out when suddenly he can't tolerate his pain much longer and doubles over.  
"Colonel!" Ed rushes to Roy's aid. "Colonel, I told you your body wasn't ready for this kind of strain." Ed admonishes Roy.  
"Ed, Ahhh! Mmmph." Roy groans and his gray eyes go wide his hands flying to pressure his side as blood pumps its way between his fingers.  
Roy falls to his knees clutching his side for dear life.  
"You… were…. Right…. Ed…" Roy pants weakly clutching his side. Ed kneeling in front of him catches him as he falls forward.  
"Colonel, stick with me. Let me see how bad it is. Winry, go get Pinaco now!" Ed exclaims looking at the side blood flowing from his side. Roy falters in Ed's arms and falls into Ed's lap.  
"Feel… light… headed… you… know… Ed,… you're… really… pretty… for… a… guy." Ed looks at Roy face palming himself. Once Ed removes his hand it gives Roy the view of the small blush on his face.  
"Colonel, you're delirious." Ed states.  
"No... I'm… not… Ed… I'm in… pain not… deliriousness." Roy looks up at Ed smirking cockily.  
"Colonel." Ed states.  
"Call me… Roy." The Colonel fights to get the words out.  
"Colonel, you're a superior officer." Ed looks at Roy a serious expression gracing his face. "I don't… care about… rank… Ed, Call… me Roy… That's an… order." Roy looks up at Ed weakly his face flushed from pain and a slight fever.  
"Okay Roy." Ed says as Pinaco comes running back with Winry.  
"Edward, help me get him back up onto the bed!" Pinaco exclaims.  
"I got him just make sure you're ready, he's lost a lot of blood." Ed clarifies looking worriedly into the Colonels eyes.  
'Is that worry in Ed's eyes? It can't be he hates me. But why would he be helping me if he hates me? He's so beautiful for a guy. Ow this really hurts.' Roy thinks as he winces and feels himself being lifted onto the bed. Ed's eyes not leaving his the worry increasing ten fold in Ed's eyes.  
"Okay Ed, is he situated?" Pinaco asks looking down at Roy who is now on the bed not breaking eye contact with Roy.  
"Yes he is. Roy if it hurts squeeze my hand, this is going to be very painful." Ed speaks carefully giving Roy his one human hand.  
Roy nods and that's when things get complicated. Pinaco begins by opening the wound further to peer inside. Roy's eyes clench shut and his teeth clench his eyebrows furrowing. Yet he does not squeeze Ed's hand.  
"Colonel, I mean Roy, does it hurt? If so please squeeze my hand instead of causing yourself more pain by holding back." Ed looks to Roy who nods slightly and squeezes lightly on Ed's human hand.  
"It looks like there is some severe muscle damage from where he was stabbed and the knife went through his side. I can fix the arteries though those are a simple fix and he won't be able to feel it. There may also be nerve damage from the twist." Pinaco deduces.  
"I already have nerve damage on this side." Roy grinds out his voice strained.  
"Roy, stop keeping the pain centralized in you okay?" Ed looks to Roy as he speaks. "Squeeze my hand. It doesn't hurt Roy, I want to help you."  
A sudden pain hits the Colonel and he gasps his eyebrows furrowing further his breathing beginning to hasten.  
"Colonel, squeeze my hand please! Don't keep hurting yourself!" Ed pleads with the Colonel. Finally the Colonel gives in and gives it a squeeze. Ed can feel the tension in Roy's muscles as he squeezes.  
"That's right Roy, it's okay. You can show pain in front of me I won't tell." Ed says rubbing his automail hand across Roy's forehead soothingly.  
Ten minutes pass slowly as Pinaco reconnects the arteries and Ed calms Roy.  
"Ed, this is going to be the most painful part. I need you to try to keep him calm while I stitch up his side." Pinaco says.  
Ed nods. "Colonel, hey I need you to try to relax. Can you do that for me?" Ed asks in a calm and soothing voice. The Colonel nods weakly having broken out in a sweat about an hour ago. As soon as the needle pierces through his skin the Colonel stiffens. He tries to jerk forward but Ed stops him by running his fingers through Roy's slightly damp black waves.  
"It's okay Colonel." Ed is kneeling down by Roy's head whispering in his ear speaking gently. "She has five stitches left you can do this. Stay with me Roy."  
The Colonel relaxes feeling Ed's cool hand running through his hair. He nods slightly feeling comfortable with Ed being there to help him through. Soon Ed's voice is heard again.  
"Colonel, She's going to get a gauze bandage to stop the bleeding the rest of the way. Then I am going to have to lift you up so we can get regular bandages wrapped around your wound. So you're also going to have your shirt removed so we can bandage you." Ed looks at Roy's closed eyes. Hearing Roy whimper quietly Ed's gaze softens.  
"It'll be Okay Roy." Ed soothes as Pinaco comes back with the bandages and they begin taking off his Blue jacket then moving to the white shirt underneath. Soon they have Roy shirtless showing all of his muscles. Despite the wound and stitches he has a six pack that shows itself. His muscles shining with sweat as Ed looks at his full torso. Ed sees a number of scars ranging all over the Colonels chest and abdomen the burns from the three separate times when the Colonel had to seal his wounds. The Colonel only has a light trail of black hair going down to his waistline from his bellybutton. His biceps are also shining with sweat and Ed finds this strangely arousing. As soon as Ed is done looking him over the gauze is already on Roy's stitches.  
Roy feels Ed's human hand scoop his head and back up into his shoulder and the automail hand come up underneath his legs. Soon Roy feels the pressure of the bandages around his abdomen. He then feels Ed laying him back down on the bed.  
Finally when he hears Winry, Pinaco, and Al leave the room he opens his eyes.  
"Ed?" Roy asks weakly looking over to the boy no man standing in front of him. Ed is now twenty years old and Roy is twenty seven years old. Having fought in the Ishbalan war at the age of sixteen.  
"Colonel? What is it?" Ed looks to his commanding officer.  
"Ed, call me Roy, please. Thank you Ed, you saved my life when you didn't need to. I didn't really have anything to live for. I would have given up if it weren't for you. Ed, some day soon I want to tell you something. But I don't want to do it here." Roy looks up at Ed weakly.  
"Roy, get some rest you're exhausted maybe I can get Pinaco, to let you come visit mom with me." Ed says looking at Roy whose eyes light up then dim with exhaustion. "Roy, would you like me to cover you up so you don't get cold?" Ed looks at Roy his eyes softening as Roy's eyes fall shut and Ed tucks him in. Ed watches Roy until he hears a soft snore.


	4. Explanations and more being stubborn

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!  
Chapter Four: Explanations and more being stubborn.

Ed finally goes out to talk to Pinaco limping for some reason. Pinaco takes one look at him and makes him sit down.  
"Ed, let me measure your human leg and arm." Pinaco demands gently. Ed obeys and gives his human leg first then his arm.  
"Ed, believe it or not your leg is five inches too short. You're lucky you can walk let alone hold Roy, up the way you did. Your arm is two inches longer than your automail arm. You need to have your automail parts lengthened and rebuilt. I can have them to you in twenty four hours so why don't you go lay down and Winry, and I will handle this. We can remove those before you go to sleep so come on. Pinaco leads Ed to the bed in the middle of the room. In between Al and Roy's beds Ed lays down on the bed and Pinaco removes his leg and his arm. She leaves to go work on them. Ed with one leg and one arm tucks himself in and turns on his side falling asleep facing Roy's bed the exhaustion finally catching up with him. Soon the morning comes and Ed wakes up grabbing a crutch with his human arm. He manages to balance himself to hobble his way with the crutch out to see Roy. Ed sits in the chair beside Roy's bed and finds himself checking Roy's temperature. Roy stirs lightly in his slumber opening his eyes seeing Ed sitting near him missing an arm and a leg.  
"Ed? Where's your arm and leg?" Roy asks trying to sit up.  
"I've grown my leg was actually five inches too short. My arm was two inches shorter than my real arm. They're being repaired as well. They should be done soon." Ed looks at Roy carefully. "Anyway how are you feeling?"  
"That's good Ed. I'm feeling much better than yesterday my side is still sore though." Roy looks up at Ed. "You?"  
"I'm Good just struggling around. One leg and one arm is a nuisance you know?" Ed smiles laughing at how dumb he must look with one arm and one leg using a crutch.  
"Ed, are you using a crutch to hobble around?" Roy asks raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes Roy, I am I have no choice right now." Ed looks to Roy who is now almost fully sitting up a slight grimace on his face.  
"Ed, you shouldn't be doing that." Roy gives him a once over. He notices that Ed's bicep has grown from that shrimpy little one to a muscle a little smaller than his own. He also notices that Ed's hair is down cascading in a golden waterfall down his back. Ed looking at him intently. His leg is slightly more muscled than before when he first met Ed two years after the Ishbalan war. Ed was ten at the time Roy being the tender age of seventeen getting ready to turn eighteen. The day after they tried human transmutation Roy turned eighteen.  
"Roy, I've been on my own with Al for over ten years now I've had to do this before." Ed looks at Roy with a shocked expression. As Roy pushes his legs over the side of the bed and pushes himself up to a standing position. "Roy, you shouldn't be doing that!" Ed exclaims softly. He struggles to stand up pushing with his left hand trying to get his right leg up while grasping for the crutch. He soon grasps the crutch standing up to his full height which is now neck height with Roy is where his chin is when he looks up at Roy.  
"Ed, I've been through way worse than a small wound like this one. I'll tell you the story sometime Ed. Right now I'm more worried about finding a bathroom and a glass of water. Ed, don't even think about it I was born seven years before you. I was dealt my share of nasty injuries in the Ishbal. This one is nothing compared to the ones I suffered then." Roy shudders thinking of everything he went through.  
"Well Roy, at least let me help you find the bathroom." Ed attempts.  
"No Ed, remember I was here when everything happened and you got your automail. Pinaco still isn't very fond of me…. So I already know my way. Ed, just relax okay?" Roy says smiling at the glare Ed is shooting at him.  
"At least you didn't call me small or Shrimp today." Ed looks at Roy.  
"No I don't have to because when Envy, attacked me he called you 'Fullmetal Shrimp' and no Ed, I am not just saying that to piss you off it's because he did say this." Roy looks upset?  
"It's okay Roy, I'll just settle things with Envy, when I see it. Now go on I'm gonna check on Al." Ed says hobbling his way over to Al almost falling over in the process.  
Roy takes care of his business and finds Winry and Pinaco working on Ed's arm and leg. Roy pauses looking in and brings his head down in shame. He carefully sneaks out the front door wearing his blue pants the bandage serving as more than enough for a shirt. Roy walks outside into the rain. Its October ninth the day the boys tried to transmute their mother. The day before his birthday he can't take the guilt from surviving the war when Winry's parents couldn't "survive". He sits on the front porch steps for two hours. When he hears Ed's scream signaling that his automail was now reconnected.  
Roy can't bring himself to go back inside and face Winry and Pinaco again. He quietly walks away from the porch and out into the storm. He walks up to the cemetery and beyond that to the hill he was standing on when his pocket watch started going haywire signaling a human transmutation. He walks from the hill to the side of the river in the woods feeling his wound throb painfully and feeling a bit light headed.  
Two hours later he feels a jacket wrap around his shoulders he's just staring absently into the river while sitting down. He looks up to find Al instead of Ed behind him.  
"Colonel, you shouldn't be out here in this weather without a jacket. Hawkeye, sent this with us for you. Roy, and you know it wasn't my idea to come out here it was Ed's. We know what night it is and we know you do. Roy, if I am not mistaken your twenty eighth birthday is tomorrow." Al says looking Roy straight in the eye. "I also know and please don't tell Ed, I told you that Ed, really cares about you. He doesn't hate you Roy, in fact I think he may love you. Not like a parent either or brother. Please Roy, come back Ed really needs you he's in a lot of pain. He keeps calling out for you. Roy, we all know that it wasn't your fault that Winry's parents died. Please Roy, just come back." Al pleads and Roy stands up from his sitting position and they walk back to Rockbell automail. Ed is laying in bed sweating profusely. Roy and Al walk in Roy being soaking wet Al being dry for the most part.  
Roy walks to where he knows Ed is laying down.  
"Ed?" Roy asks quietly trying to rouse Ed reaching out to touch his shoulder.  
A sudden punch to the face was not expected Roy stumbles back and lands on the floor. The knock to the face leaving him sprawled out on his back his cheek red from where Ed had punched Roy with his automail arm.


	5. Ed's Panic and Roy's Memories

Chapter Five: Ed's Panic and Roy's memories.

Roy cries out in surprise as he hits the floor Al looks at his brother in shock.  
"Brother! Why'd you hit him like that!?" Al exclaims dumbfounded.  
Ed's eyes suddenly shoot open and he sees Roy on the floor his cheek red and his eyes closed.  
"Roy! I am so sorry Roy!" Ed freaks out knowing that one shock could open the back of his wound. Ed pushes himself out of bed to help the Colonel up. Roy has a small trickle of blood coming from the side of his mouth from a split lip. "Roy?" Ed calls gently not getting a response from the unconscious Colonel.  
"Ed, the Colonel, is unconscious he hit his head off of the floor really hard. When you punched him. He wasn't expecting it so he stumbled back and hit his head really hard off the floor." Al says looking at his older brother. Ed quickly gets Roy situated on the bed Roy had slept in. Covering him up and crying too.  
"I can't believe I hit him like that." Ed mumbles through his tears as he watches the Colonels chest rising and falling.  
(A/N In Roy's head his dream)  
'Why am I in Ishbal?' Roy thinks looking around. He looks down there is a gun in his hand. 'Shit I'm reliving Ishbal!' Roy finally realizes what's going on. He looks and they are following Colonel Grahn. A fire fight breaks out.  
"Cover me!" Armstrong shouts running and shielding the General.  
"I have your back!" Roy shouts running into the giant fire fight. A sudden explosion catches Roy off guard.  
"Captain! Mustang, where are you!" Armstrong shouts.  
Roy tries to answer but nothing comes out but a small whimper. A piece of a building blown up by Kimbly fell onto Roy as he was covering Armstrong.  
"He probably ran away the coward. If he's alive he'll be court marshaled for going 'll find him later the traitor." Roy hears Grahn running beside Armstrong and Hughes.  
Roy tries to push the heavy rock off of his abdomen and gasps crying out. He keeps trying to get the piece of building off of himself. He feels something digging into his side. Noticing if he wiggles it sends a shooting pain through his abdomen. He goes limp underneath the piece of heavy rubble. During the day two Ishbalan soldiers walk up to him and start laughing and kick the giant thing lodged in Roy's abdomen. Roy feeling it holds back a loud cry of pain. The two Ishbalans walk away and finally when he knows they're gone he cries out in agony. Three hours pass and he steadily feels the blood flow worsening but he hears something.  
"Captain? Captain? Mustang? Mustang! Roy! Hughes, get over here quick!" It's Armstrong. Roy opens his eyes weakly.  
"Roy!" Hughes Eyes go wide. "Roy! Can you hear me! Roy?" Hughes panics he receives a whimper and a cry of pain. In return for when he tries wiggling the giant piece of rubble that impaled Roy.  
"Alex! Get this thing off of him he's still alive!" Hughes freaks out talking to Armstrong.  
"Maes are you sure?" Alex replies to Hughes.  
"Yes Alex, please get it off of him." Maes exclaims. Alex in turn lifts the rubble off of Roy only to see that a smaller piece had come into contact with his entire abdomen. The jagged edges of the smaller piece striking through Roy's back even.  
"Lieutenant, we need to get him to the hospital quick he's bleeding out!" Alex freaks out.  
"Come on then Let's get him up then!" Maes runs and lifts Roy's torso so that Roy's head is resting on his shoulder. His other hand was scooped up under Roy's legs the two began to run. They made it to the small hospital just as Roy was going into shock.  
"Allan hurry up! We've got a really bad off patient out here he's in shock!" Nita shouts. She checks Roy's pulse and her eyes go wide. "Allan now!" She presses on a few of Roy's lower ribs. "He can't be more than sixteen hurry up Allan!" As she presses it's as she thought six broken ribs and he had been impaled by rubble.  
"What's going on Nita? Oh god!" Allan runs and gets two sets of gloves. "We need to remove the rubble his body isn't taking it well he's lost too much blood!"  
The two doctors (A/N the Rockbell's Winry's parents) prep as fast as they can. Getting him hooked up to a blood transfusion and removing the rubble from his abdomen.  
His stomach is all bruised and bloody there are four large holes three across his abdomen and one at the start of his hips. They go through repairing arteries and trying to fix muscle. "We've lost him he's flat lining!" Nita and Allan both restore his heart beat and breathing. They get him all settled and determine how to tell him that he will have permanent nerve damage in his abdomen for the rest of his life . Also that he has six broken ribs and should stay out of combat for a while. That all changes when Grahn walks in and Roy wakes up.  
"Hey Roy, how ya feelin?" Maes asks.  
"I feel awful my entire abdomen is killing me part of my chest too." He winces and gingerly laying his right hand over his stomach.  
"Roy, the doctors would like to speak with you about that." Maes says looking over at the two doctors in the corner. Both have blond hair one with blue eyes and one with a light green.  
"Mr. Mustang, you have suffered a very serious injury. You have six broken ribs and you have severe nerve damage throughout your abdomen. You were also wounded four times by the rubble that was impaled in your abdomen. Most people wouldn't want to keep this kind of stuff but we have the points from the rubble. Mr. Mustang, you're lucky to be alive after what these men told us. Apparently you were covering Mr. Armstrong, over here and a building blew up suddenly and you were pinned under a giant piece of rubble until the group came back for you over eight hours later. Stress will cause you nerves to act up and it can and will cause you to pass out sometimes even the smallest hit across your face can knock you out and cause widespread agony be careful Mr. Mustang." Allan Explains to Roy who nods accepting the news just thankful he's alive.  
"Thank you all for saving my life." Roy says.  
"Yes the life of a filthy deserting traitor." Grahn says angrily.  
"Colonel, he didn't desert us he was caught in one of Kimbly's blasts. We found him in the line of fire and caught under a massive piece of rubble. He had another one impaled into his stomach." Maes tries to explain.  
"I don't want to hear it I want this man court marshaled!" Grahn shouts. The stress finally gets to Roy whose nerves immediately sense the amount of stress he is under he cries out in pain. "Stop that this instant!" The Colonel slams Roy across the face then in the chest.  
"Unh! Nnngh!" His hands are wrapped tightly around his abdomen. "H-hurts! Unnnhhh!" Roy cries out in pure agony.  
"I said shut up!" This time the Colonel goes for the sweet spot he hits Roy just above one of his wounds. "UNH!" Roy's eyes roll back in his head and he begins seizing.  
"Allan, he's having a seizure!" Nita panics and Maes and Alex's eyes go wide with fear.  
"Hold him still so he doesn't hurt himself further! Colonel, this man is seriously injured where do you get off injuring him further!" Allan yells at the raging Colonel.  
"I got the General! General Hakuro, please stop this he's having a seizure! The Colonel, hit Roy, while we tried to explain what happened!" Maes panics.  
"What's going on here Colonel? Where do you get off injuring a wounded man further! Maes, already told me what happened." General Hakuro makes things straight. "Colonel Grahn, I want you to leave this man alone you jumped to conclusions just because you didn't like him when you all went through training." The Colonel leaves. "How is he?"  
"We've got him stabilized he's no longer seizing. He should wake up in a minute." Nita replies.  
"What happened why does everything hurt?" Roy comes to.  
"Mr. Mustang, you suffered a major seizure and the Colonel, was hitting you. That's why you seized." Allan explains.  
"Captain, for everything you have done today you saved three lives by staying behind. You're being promoted to Major. Armstrong you saved the life of Mustang welcome to Lieutenant. Hughes you help aid in saving the life of your commanding officer and the Major over here you're promoted to Captain. You men stick by him I'll go find that Colonel and You two doctors. I suggest you leave here and not come back home or here understand a message will be sent to you when it is cleared for you to come back to your daughter Winry." The general Hakuro leaves the room.  
"Roy, please contact us." The two doctors packed up and set out the door. He gets up when they leave dripping blood everywhere only Hughes and Armstrong know that the blood was mine.  
'You know where they are Roy call them Grahn is dead and the war is over they're over in Rush Valley.'  
(End of dream)


	6. Ed's Shock and Roy's Guilt

Chapter Six: Ed's shock and Roy's guilt.

Ed is watching Roy horrified Roy is crying out in his unconscious state and crying. What scares Ed even more is that Roy's arms are around his abdomen as he's crying out. By now an hour has passed and Roy is beginning to wake up. He groans and continues with his hands being tightly wrapped around his waist. As Roy wakes up a strangled cry rips from his throat. He curls in on himself beginning to sob as soon as he comes to consciousness.  
"Roy? Roy, I'm sorry please look at me." Ed pleads with the sobbing Colonel. "Roy, please don't cry." Ed pleads walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. Ed reaches over running his hand through Roy's black waves. Roy finally realizes it was all a dream except he really does need to contact Winry's parents letting them know that it is safe to finally come home. Roy's eyes open and he looks down at where he sees he bled through the bandages heavily at that. 'Hurts.' he keeps one hand on it as he thinks this and lifts it up so he can see it. He sees blood and lots of it just on his hand. He brings his hand back to where his other hand is and pulls his hands tighter.  
"Roy, is that blood on your hand? Let me look please Roy we probably need to change your bandages anyways. Ed walks to the other side of the bed that Roy is facing "Roy, can I move your hands so I can check your bandages?"  
"Go ahead Ed, but be careful." Roy says letting his grip weaken.  
Ed moves Roy's hand and knows for sure he has to change Roy's bandages.  
"Roy, I'm going to change your bandages so can you straighten out before I do." Ed says and Roy nods weakly. Ed take the bandages and checks the stitches he then cleans the wound. Ed then covers the wound back up and Roy attempts to get up crying out in pain. He pushes himself up and tells Ed he needs to make a call. He gets up making the call out to Rush Valley. He receives an answer and Winry's parents answer excitedly that they'll be home tomorrow.  
"Roy, would you come for a walk with me?" Ed asks looking at his superior.  
"Yeah hang on Ed, let me get my jacket it's still raining." Roy grabs his coat and they go for a walk and it's around one in the afternoon.  
"Roy, why were you crying out in your sleep?" Ed asks finally breaking the silence.  
"Ed, it's a long story. There is something I've been wanting to try to tell you." Roy says quietly a small blush creeping up his cheeks.  
"What is it Roy?" Ed asks quietly.  
"Ed, there is something I have wanted to say for a while… I… love… you." Roy finally gets it out of his system.  
"Roy…" Ed speaks kind of uncomfortably.  
"It's alright Ed, I understand." Roy's pace hastens until he's running. He's running as far away as possible from Ed.  
"Roy! Wait come back here!" Ed begins sprinting after the Colonel.  
Ed chases Roy to the hill where Roy first came from. "Roy, please come here. Hey Roy, please stop running."  
Roy's knees buckle and he hits the ground on his knees.  
"Roy, come here." Ed kneels down in front of Roy. "Come on it's okay Roy, come on in my arms Roy."  
"Ed, why are you doing this?" Roy asks beginning to cry tears streaming down his face.  
"Roy, just come here and I'll tell you. Just lean back into my arms Roy." Ed says looking at Roy who is crying. Roy obeys and Ed wraps his arms around the Colonel. "Roy, I love you. Nothing is going to change that. Ever please just stick with me okay?" Ed says and Roy pushes his face into Ed's chest tears of happiness mixing in the rain. "Roy, it's your birthday tomorrow isn't it?" Ed asks looking to Roy.  
"Yes Ed, it is tomorrow. I turn twenty eight tomorrow." Roy says his smile faltering a bit.  
"Roy, what's wrong?" Ed asks now looking into the eyes of his boyfriend.  
"Nothing Ed, it's nothing." Roy looks at Ed knowing what he's done to Winry's family for over ten years is enough to make Ed, Al, Winry, and Pinaco despise him.  
'It's not the Rockbell's blood on that photo of Winry it's mine I opened my wounds to get the picture to look like they had died. I dripped it everywhere in the I pressed against my wounds and re-covered them.'  
"Roy? Hey Roy, are you okay?" Ed looks at Roy who can barely look him in the eyes.  
"I'm okay Ed, just really tired. Why don't we head back? Winry, must be pissed by now." Roy covers how he's really feeling. Ed sees through it but doesn't let on.  
"Come on Roy. I'll help you up I know your knees gave." Ed helps Roy up from behind and they begin walking home together.  
"You know Roy, I'm beginning to think you're hiding something from me." Ed looks to Roy as they walk.  
"Ed, whatever it is will come out in the open tomorrow." Roy says smiling lightly in the rain.  
"Okay Roy, I'll have to trust you." Ed says as they walk up onto the porch.  
'Ed I know you'll hate me tomorrow when the truth comes out. That's why tomorrow morning before everyone wakes up and the Rockbell's get here I'll be leaving and heading for Amestris. I hope you can forgive me Ed.' Roy thinks feeling extremely depressed.  
They walk in and go to bed Ed facing Roy's bed sound asleep and Roy who is not sleeping at all waiting for Al to pass out its three in the morning. When Al finally passes out he knows that Winry and Pinaco have already went to bed.


	7. An Early Birthday Present For Roy

Chapter Seven: An early birthday present for Roy and the arrival of Winry's parents.

He tiptoes over to the suitcase where he knows his clothes are and manages to pull on a pair of black pants and he puts on a white button up shirt pulling his black boots on and folding up his uniform pants. Roy takes one last look at Ed before sneaking out and going on foot starting his way north to Amestris.  
'I'm sorry Ed, but I'll always love you and I have no intention of actually making it to Amestris on foot but I can try.' Roy thinks.  
"Well if it isn't the great Flame alchemist. We meet again, I wasn't done with you back in Central. Where's the Fullmetal Shrimp?" Envy asks smirking deviously.  
"Envy!" Roy exclaims standing up straighter.  
"Wanna continue where we left of Flame?" Envy asks cockily.  
"Fine Envy, try me. I'm not using alchemy." Roy says looking to Envy who just smiles.  
"Okay and I'll stay in this form Roy-boy. You're on let's start!" Envy runs toward Roy who is unprepared but ducks when the first punch is thrown. Roy deflects Envy's attack and throws a punch striking Envy in the stomach. Envy takes this as the time to go all out. Envy punches Roy in the side knowing that he is wounded. Roy's eyes go wide as he feels the stitches tear under the pressure of the hit and he gags blood.  
"Oh Flame, I guess you were wounded and pretty badly at that." Envy says knocking Roy to the ground. Envy steps on Roy's wound causing Roy to jerk forward holding back a huge cry of agony. Envy steps and twists his foot around on the fabric above the wound enjoying Roy's expression of pure agony.  
"The shrimp isn't here to save you this time. Mustang, stay out of the business of the Hommunculi if you know what's good for you. This is your warning back off. I am going to go to Leore to find Lust. Oh and by the way Flame, good luck getting back you're already losing a lot of blood. TA!" Envy smiles evilly running off into the distance.  
Roy cries out after Envy is long gone. Roy has been gone for three hours already it's six in the morning and the rain is just beginning to start up again and the darkness falls around Roy. Roy's leg is up and he is laying unconscious near a tree.  
"I love you Ed." Roy says as he falls unconscious near the tree.  
Seven in the morning back at the automail shop. Ed wakes up and looks over to Roy's bed seeing that Roy is gone just as someone knocks on the door. Ed gets up just as Winry and Pinaco go to the door and open it finding two very familiar faces standing there.  
"Mom, Dad? I thought you were… you're not… where were you!" Winry exclaims her parents hugging her and not letting go and Pinaco starting to cry. Ed looks to Pinaco and asks her his thoughts.  
"Aunt Pinaco, have you seen Roy, this morning he's not in bed." Ed asks looking at Winry's parents "What's going on?"  
"Ed? Is that you? Where's your mother?" Nita asks.  
"Yes it is me, Mom died over thirteen years ago. Alphonse is in the other room asleep." Ed explains. "How are you two here we thought you two passed years ago."  
"Well it's a long story. During the Ishbalan rebellion there was a day where there was a lot of artillery fire and an explosion caught in the air early in the morning. The afternoon of the same day two men came running in with a boy no older than sixteen a state alchemist. He was bleeding heavily he had six broken ribs and three holes in his abdomen and a wound on his hip. His friends I believe were two men one by the name of Maes Hughes, and the other going by the name of Alex Louis Armstrong. The man was accused of being a deserter and going AWOL by his commanding officer Grahn. After we treated him Grahn, came in yelling at the man in the bed the man in bed trying to explain things his friends trying to help. Grahn didn't like it and started to slam the boy around. Grahn hit him across the face when he screamed because he had serious nerve damage and the stress was bothering him. When the boy screamed again Grahn, hit him above one of his wounds. Once he was hit the boy started to seize. He almost had died when he was brought in and he was trapped under a huge piece of rubble for over eight hours. Nita, was tending to the boy while I went off on Grahn. Maes, ran to get General Hakuro, and brought him back. After straightening everything out the General told us we needed to go into hiding because Grahn, would be coming after us. Where is the boy anyway where is Roy Mustang?" Allan finishes explaining.  
"You treated Roy?" Ed asks. "Roy, is gone I woke up and he wasn't in his bed this morning he was supposed to be here it's his twenty eighth birthday today and he was injured in Central a few days ago. No one has seen him I better go find him I have a bad feeling." Ed says looking at the two doctors expressions. "Roy, is a Colonel now in Central. I had him brought here after he got severely injured saving Al and I's lives. Excuse me!" Ed says running for where he knows the young Colonel will be.  
"Roy! Roy? Roy!" Ed is running toward the hill they were both sitting on last night. Ed spots Roy laying unconscious on the ground in the rain blood soaking through his shirt his face flushed. Blood running from the corner of his lip blood on his hands. "Roy! No no no Roy, stay with me Roy! You've lived through worse than this! Please don't leave me Roy!" Ed cries trying to get Roy to wake up. Ed lifts Roy up off of the wet ground getting his back off of the ground. Ed's automail arm wraps around Roy's head pulling it to his chest. Ed's other hand checks the wound which is bleeding heavily and wraps his other arm around Roy's shoulder. Ed notices Roy's hand is over part of the wound from having pressured the wound before succumbing to unconsciousness. Ed finally decides he needs to bring Roy back to the house. Ed slips his automail arm under Roy's legs and his human arm lifts Roy's torso.  
"Oh Roy, why does everything bad happen to you love?" Ed asks out loud. Ed stands up holding Roy and places a gentle kiss on Roy's forehead. Roy stirs weakly in Ed's arms groaning lightly.  
"Roy, hey." Ed kneels back down letting Roy's legs sprawl out on the ground. Ed's automail hand comes into contact with Roy's forehead and he takes his chances running a hand through the Colonel's hair. Roy stirs some more and finally opens his eyes weakly feeling Ed's strong arms around him. "Hey Roy, what were you doing out here," Ed asks looking at the almost child like Roy in his arms. "and without a jacket on none the less."  
"I'm sorry Ed, I knew Winry's parents were coming home. They're the phone call I made yesterday. Only Major Armstrong and myself knew they were still alive. Do you hate me Ed?" Roy's eyes close and tears begin flowing down his face.  
"Roy, I could never hate you. Roy, I need to check your side, can I unbutton your shirt so I can check it?" Ed asks kissing the top of Roy's head.  
"Ed, please don't you'll kill me." Roy pleads looking Ed in the eyes.  
"Roy, what happened? Please tell me." Ed pleads.  
"I was leaving this morning and I bumped into and had to fight Envy." Roy says looking down at his lap barely able to move with such weakness.  
"Roy, are your stitches torn? Why were you leaving? Roy, did I do something to you?" Ed asks worriedly.  
"Ed, it's not you it's me. I can't face Winry, after all I've done. Ed, I'm sorry love I just… feeling really lightheaded… unh…" Roy says passing into unconsciousness once again.


	8. Explanations and The Party

Chapter Eight: Explanations and the Party.

"Roy? Roy! Oh Roy…" Ed says looking at his boyfriend laying unconscious in his arms. Ed scoops Roy's legs up again and proceeds to walk back carrying Roy in his arms into the spare bedroom where Ed and Al are staying along with Roy. Ed sneaks into the spare room laying Roy who is soaking wet and shivering in his unconscious state on Roy's own bed. Ed sneaks into the other room to get some thread a needle and some bandages and antiseptic. A small bowl of water and a small cloth to wipe the blood away from the wound and off of Roy's face.  
Ed walks into the room quietly and sets himself to work. He unbuttons Roy's white now blood stained shirt and removes it from Roy's shivering form. He takes and looks at the arteries that were re-opened and starts by fixing those. Then he swabs the wound with antiseptic and gives Roy stitches. Ed takes the small cloth and runs it around Roy's wound and he takes the cloth to Roy's face and swabs the blood off of Roy's face. Then he presses the gauze bandage onto the stitches and then takes and wraps bandages over the wound.  
"Oh Roy, all of this on your twenty eighth birthday." Ed says looking at Roy's shivering form. Ed covers Roy and kisses the unconscious Colonel on the cheek. Smoothing the black waves away from his face.  
"Ed, what's going on? Oh God Ed, what happened to Roy?" Winry exclaims softly walking into the room.  
"He went for a walk and had a run in with Envy, this morning. He was pretty bloody when I found him. I have everything taken care of now he's resting. It's his birthday today I can't believe this would happen to him." Ed sighs running his human hand through his blond bangs.  
"Ed, we're planning on throwing him a birthday party as soon as he wakes up. But he's not looking too well. Ed, did he think we'd take it bad or something that my parents were still alive?" Winry asks looking at Ed who is sitting by Roy looking worried.  
"Actually Winry, Roy, was trying to leave when he had the run in with Envy, he's been feeling bad the whole time he's been here. He didn't say anything about it but he didn't have to. I can tell he's been feeling really guilty. He blames himself for your parents having to leave and not come back like that. Though honestly I don't blame him do you?" Ed asks Winry searching her eyes for anything that may give away what she'll say.  
"Ed, I don't blame Roy, for any of this. It wasn't his fault for any of this. If anything it was Grahn's fault we thought my parents were dead! But the blood on the picture that was brought to us… you don't think he… but he was… Ed! Whose blood was on the picture that was given to us when they said my parents died?" Winry cries and they both shift to look at Roy who is the only one here that would be able to answer the question posed. A small groan and a gasp is what answers them as they look to the man on the bed. Ed is quickly by Roy's side his human hand brushing against the older mans forehead.  
"Roy, hey you feelin okay?" Ed asks the man who is now coming around.  
"Ed? Winry? What's going on? How did I get back?" Roy questions weakly looking at Ed then at Winry. Spotting Winry Roy's head bows.  
"Roy, I carried you back and fixed everything that Envy, did to you." Ed says and Roy nods silently staring at the bandages wrapped around his abdomen.  
"Roy, can I ask you something?" Winry asks walking over standing beside Ed.  
"I have nothing to hide Winry, ask away." Roy says silently looking at his hands.  
"Roy, when my parents photo of me was delivered whose blood was on the photo and how did all of the blood get onto the scene photo they showed Grandma and me?" Winry asks cautiously. Roy lets out a half sob half sigh at finally having to answer the question plaguing Winry's mind since her parents return.  
"Winry, all of the blood at the scene was my blood. I felt terrible for causing your parents to leave. I needed to make it look like they were executed. So I got up from the bed and tore open the bandage over the wound that Grahn, hit over and bled everywhere. I had to even do it to your photo to make it look believable. I'm sorry Winry, but this was all my fault. If I would have died back then your parents never would have had to leave for so long. I know I caused a lot of pain in your lives how can you even think about forgiving a man like me?" Roy asks sobbing  
"Roy, you couldn't have avoided what happened now come on Ed, will help you to the kitchen Mom and Dad want to talk to you." Winry scolds lightly giggling at Roy's baffled expression she leaves the room giving the two men time to talk.  
"Come on Roy, give me your arm and I'll help you up. I think you have muscle damage from where Envy, used you for a punching bag." Ed says helping Roy to sit up.  
"He only hit me once and I went down Ed, he knocked me backward afterward and stepped on my wound where I know he tore open the stitches. He even jumped on it and twisted his foot around on it." Roy explains to Ed carefully.  
'Damn it stress. If I'm not careful my nerves could start acting up and Ed would see it I can't let that happen.' Roy thinks trying to stand up but failing miserably.  
"Roy, don't move I am going to get you a dry shirt. Okay? I don't want anyone staring at you." Ed smiles against the look of pure mischief on Roy's face.  
"What Ed, a little jealous are we? We know your brother is straight." Roy wiggles his eyebrows. "Winry, wouldn't leave Al, for the world and Winry's parents are happy." Ed throws the retrieved shirt on the bed and punches Roy gently in the shoulder. Roy falls back laughing at Ed's expression. Ed taking his chances jumps onto the bed pinning Roy to the mattress his human knee in between Roy's legs his hands pinning Roy's arms down. Roy can feel Ed's breath on his face Ed's clad leather pants. Ed's black tank top showing off his muscles and the automail attached to Ed's upper right chest and shoulder. Ed soon closes off the gap between their faces leaning in kissing Roy passionately on the lips. Ed pulls back smiling triumphantly.  
"Damn right I'm jealous I don't share in my eyes you're mine!" Ed says as the door flies open revealing an extremely stunned Alphonse. Alphonse steps in shutting the door quickly behind him,.  
"Brother geeze I didn't mean being this forward!" Al laughs.  
"Al, Roy, and I have been going out since last night and he's already making jealous jokes. Sides I was just giving him his birthday present." Ed says turning his attention to the almost forgotten shirt on the bed retrieving it and bringing it over Roy. "We'll finish this some other time Roy, I'm not done yet." Ed whispers in Roy's ear Roy flushing pink with embarrassment.  
Ed gets off and takes Roy in his arms helping his older lover sit up.  
"Okay Roy." Ed opens the shorts sleeved white button up shirt and helps Roy slip it on. Roy begins buttoning it and turning to Ed who is brushing his messy golden waves and braiding it into his trademark style. Roy tries to run a hand through his damp and tangled hair. Ed smirks and finishes braiding his hair and Al just smiles. Ed walks over slowly and brushes Roy's tangled mess Roy fixes his bangs and Ed turns to Al and they both get into a deep conversation about something. Roy tries to stand up and stumbles trying to stand proves to be harder than it looks with his side throbbing. The stress on his body becomes nearly unbearable as Roy takes the first step faltering.  
"Brother! Roy's trying to walk by himself!" Al exclaims only loud enough for Ed and Roy to hear.  
Roy attempts another step and ends up falling into Ed's arms as Ed turns around catching Roy in his arms.  
"Roy, I told you not to try to move without my help. I know your wounds are sore and raw from Envy's attack this morning. Give me your arm okay?" Ed says and Roy gives Ed his arm and Ed places it around his shoulder. Ed's left arm bracing Roy's waist helping him stand up. Also covering the wound while Ed was at it.  
"Ready Roy? Ready Al?" Ed asks getting ready to walk into the dining room where the surprise party is taking place.  
"Yep all set brother." Al says walking up beside where Roy is leaning on Ed.  
"Yeah I'm ready Ed." Roy's baritone voice rings out once again.  
The three make their way to the dining room and flick on the lights.  
"Surprise! Happy Birthday Roy!" Winry, Pinaco, Nita, and Allan all shout followed by Ed, and Al.  
"Why? After all I have done!?" Roy's eyes fill with tears as he hears the words uttered.  
"Roy?" Ed asks looking worriedly up at his older lover.  
"Ed, I'm sorry I can't do this." Roy tries to quickly remove Ed's support from his body.  
"Roy, what do you mean what are you doing!?" Winry cries as Roy gets free and runs for the door.  
"Roy!" Ed is the fastest running after his distraught lover grabbing both coats slinging his on as he runs.


	9. Saving Roy from himself and repercussions

Chapter Nine: Saving Roy from himself and repercussions

*With Al and Winry*  
"What happened to Roy, Winry? Because some things can bring back bad memories of war time for him." Allan asks looking at Pinaco, Winry, Al, and Nita.  
"Ed, and Al, had found a lead and went to go check it when they found themselves cornered by a murderer. They were working a case for the military. Roy, was out on a walk when he saw Ed, not paying attention about to get slashed. Roy, from what Al, has told me intercepted and took the blow to the chest shortly following the slashing Roy, used his flame alchemy and torched the guy. But just as he was walking off Roy, noticed he was bleeding and heavily at that. That's when Ed, shouted for Roy, to watch out for another murderer that came up behind Roy, and stabbed him through the side. The man twisted the knife and Roy, doubled over checking his wounds. That's when Ed interfered and started fighting the guy. Roy, then sealed the back of the wound the front of it then sealed his chest. Roy shortly after fell to his knees and fell back onto the ground in pure agony. Ed, was about to get stabbed by a knife with a transmutation circle on it when Roy, shouted a warning to Ed, and Ed, stepped back and Roy, snapped his fingers torching the guy and that's about it." Winry sighs looking at her family.  
*With Ed and Roy*  
"Roy! Roy! Please stop!" Ed shouts running after his lover in the pouring October rain.  
Roy is panting with exertion as he continues running as fast as he can he gets to the side of the river and jumps from one banking to another and into the woods. Ed losing sight of him as he runs.  
"ROY!" Ed cries in anguish running to the edge of the banking he jumps barely making it to the other side.  
"Roy! Please stop!" Ed cries running as fast as he can. Soon Ed hears a cry of agony knowing it's Roy.  
Ed runs as fast as he can into a clearing seeing Roy down on his knees doubled over looking like he is crying as well.  
"Roy! Roy! Roy, what's wrong?" Ed cries running up to where Roy's form is shaking in the grass. Sobs wracking Roy's body and small cries of pain can be heard with each sob. Ed runs up kneeling beside his lover placing the spare jacket over his Roy's shoulders.  
"Roy? Love come here it's okay." Ed says trying to calm his ailing lover.  
"Leave me alone!" Roy cries his body wracked with powerful sobs.  
"Roy, you and I both know I am too stubborn to listen now come here." Ed says taking his lovers torso and leaning it back onto himself. His lovers hands go flying back around his abdomen and his eyebrows start furrowing. "Roy, what's wrong what's going on?" Ed panics then it hits him nerve damage and stress. "Roy, is it your nerves!"  
A small cry rips from Roy's throat in response to Ed's question.  
"Roy! Don't hold back your pain love! Please don't!" Ed pleads and Roy finally cries out in pain.  
"Ahhh! Nnngh! Unh!" Roy's body tenses feeling the sharp pains shooting up his abdomen.  
"It's okay love. I know you're stressed and your body is stressed too." Ed holds Roy's shaking form. "I love you so much it's okay. I've loved you since the moment I saw your blue and white uniform. The way your hair sparkled in the sunlight. Your cocky grins god even your short jokes. The day I came into your office and found you asleep in your chair. Roy, I'm going to kiss you. I don't know if I can control myself but I'll try." Ed bends down capturing his lovers lips with his own.  
Roy groans with approval and pleasure as Ed's tongue finds it's way into his mouth and they deepen their kiss their tongues searching out every crevice in each others mouths their tongues battling for dominancy. Both men feel their spirits break and all they can feel now is lust for body contact. They soon find themselves stripping themselves of shirts and Roy finds his way to guiding Ed and being on top of Ed as their hands roam each others bodies. Roy's muscled frame glistens with the addition of being out in the pouring rain. They find themselves taking shelter under an oak tree. Roy nipping at Ed's neck finally both have had enough and they can't take the sexual tension of ten long years of longing.  
Ed and Roy's hands each find their way to the waistline of each others pants. Neither man speaks as they both unbutton each others pants and reveal throbbing erections. Ed's hand gently brushes Roy's growing erection. Roy moans and both men find themselves feeling out each others sweet spots. Ed takes Roy's member in his mouth slowly sucking and teasing the older mans erection. Roy begins panting and Ed begins to want it bad. Ed stops teasing the older man Roy grabs Ed's member and begins stroking in a rhythm getting Ed's body to react.  
"Roy!" Ed cries out in pleasure.  
Roy understands what this means and feels out the sweet spot he gently asks for entrance and Ed complies. Roy guides himself to the hole and the he gently enters Ed. The younger man crying out in pure ecstasy. As Roy starts a gentle rhythm his hips rocking forward and back and the younger man moving with him. They steadily get faster and faster until they both know they are reaching the climax.  
"Roy!" Ed cries in ecstasy releasing his seed Roy shortly after collapses on top of Ed. They look into each others eyes lovingly knowing that they are now one. Their faces flushed and both men panting from ecstasy. Roy's body finally feels the extent of having sex with an injury.  
"Roy, that was amazing." Ed sighs contentedly. Roy laying beside him having rolled off of Ed.  
"Ed, I must say that was amazing." Roy says winded looking at his lover. They lay in each others arms for a while before coming to the decision that they need to get dressed and head back before they sent someone out looking for them. Ed and Roy gather their clothes getting dressed. Ed watching Roy get dressed. The familiar way the muscles tense in his shoulders as the man pulls on his pants. Roy watches Ed dress pulling himself into his leather pants and pulling his boots back on. Roy doing the same. Ed pulls his shirt back on and pulls on his red jacket walking over to help Roy with his button up shirt. Roy leans into the touch as Ed's hands find their way up Roy's shoulders Ed facing Roy as he begins to button his lovers shirt. Roy walks over and retrieves his trench coat putting it on. Walking back to Ed grasping his lovers hand as they begin to walk back. They both run and jump the river and when Ed almost falls in this time Roy quickly pulls Ed to the other side with him. They get to the hill where Roy confessed his feelings when the pain comes back to Roy and he needs help walking the rest of the way back.  
"Roy, consider what we did back there as your full birthday present though I can't say that I didn't enjoy it." Ed looks to Roy smiling deviously as he lifts Roy's arm over his shoulder and braces his lovers waist with his other arm as they walk back.  
"Ed, consider this my first real time saying it. I love you. I'd like to kiss you before we walk back the rest of the way." Roy says smiling down at his younger lover. Ed nods and their lips meet and they stand there a few minutes kissing passionately before beginning their walk back to Rockbell automail. Both men walk in at the same time soaking wet.


	10. Explanations are in order and the real party starts!

Chapter ten: Explanations are in order and the real party starts!

The two soaking wet men walk in no more than two hours later Winry, and Alphonse are waiting for them. Al looking amused while Winry looks quite upset.  
"Roy, the four of us need to talk. Spare bedroom now." Winry says looking at the two drenched men.  
Roy and Ed nod and the four set off for the spare bedroom. Once everyone is in the spare bedroom Winry walks to the door locking it.  
"Okay first question. Roy, why couldn't you handle the party?" Winry asks looking at the Colonel who has laid down on his bed.  
"Winry, it's a long story but I can shorten it. If you want to know the truth." Roy says answering slightly.  
"I'm pretty sure we all want to know why Right Al? Right Ed?" Winry asks and the two younger men and they nod.  
"Okay it started the day I turned five. My parents were going to take me out somewhere for my birthday. We were on a train on our way to Amestris and we were having a small party on the train. There was a shooting on the train and my parents told me to get down. My father was a soldier in the military he went to check what was happening my mom was left with me. My dad came running back in yelling for my mom and I to run. My mom was an alchemist but was not in the military. She told me to run and that her and my father loved me very much and that's why they had to do it. I ran into the communication room I could see through a small window what was happening. I may have been five at the time not understanding why my parents had to do it. I took the communication radio and tried to get the front of the train. They told me to stay put and I was watching my parents. I watched my parents dealing with him I watched as the man pulled the rifle on my parents. I saw them die on my birthday I ducked down and had the door locked. Apparently we were arriving in Amestris the military stormed the train finding my father and mother and taking a moment to mourn their loss. They soon came to where I was hiding and knocked on the door telling me it was okay to come out. Ever since then I haven't been able to celebrate my birthday without crying every time it comes around I try to keep it hidden." Roy explains trying to hold back tears.  
"Roy, why didn't you tell us?" Al asks looking to his brothers lover.  
"Because I didn't think you guys would throw a party for me." Roy sighs.  
"Roy, I'm sorry." Winry says. "It was my idea."  
"Winry, it wasn't all you planning I had a part in it too and even Ed, did." Al says looking at Roy.  
"Roy, I'll be here for you and if you need anything just ask me okay?" Ed says. "I'll be right beside you."  
"Okay Ed, I think I can do it." Roy says looking at the trio.  
"Okay Al, Ed, Roy, I want an explanation is there something going on between you two I don't know about." Winry asks.  
"Roy, should we tell her because Al, already knows?" Ed asks looking to his flushed lovers face.  
"Ed, I think we should it's only fair they are engaged after all." Roy says his face flushed from embarrassment and pain.  
"Winry, since Al, already knows Roy, and I have been going out since last night." Ed says flushing and checking his lovers forehead. "He has a slight fever."  
"Finally!" Winry let's out an exasperated sigh. "I'll get a cloth and a bowl of cool water. Ed, stick with him and we'll get his fever down and then go to the party."  
"Nnngh…" Roy lets a low cry of pain escape his lips his hands resting on his abdomen.  
"Roy, hey shh… it's okay. I'm here. No Roy, please don't start crying." Ed tries to calm his lover down. "Why are you crying Roy?"  
"It's my fault my parents are dead." Roy whispers sobbing his body jerking with each sob.  
"Roy, it wasn't your fault it was bad timing is all. It was twenty three years ago. Your parents loved you dearly. Its okay." Ed says.  
"I joined the military because of my parents. My father believe it or not knew your father before the whole Ishbal disaster. Our parents grew up here. That's why I feel so bad about coming back here. It's knowing that on our way to Central my parents died because of me. Your mom knew and so didn't your dad. They were friends as children and they died shortly before you were born and I began living in Amestris. I would have grown up with you Al, and Winry, if my parents wouldn't have died. But I was adopted and taken in by Hawkeye's parents. That's where I was given the secret to flame alchemy which I used to avenge my parents." Roy says looking at Ed who looks shocked. "Believe it or not Ed, I too used human transmutation trying to bring back my parents. I lost the person who was closest to me at the time and I lost happiness but you brought that back. I'm thankful that Maes, stopped me before I tried it again." Roy explains to Ed in a sad manner.  
"Roy, it's okay it wasn't your fault it happened. You couldn't have stopped any of it from happening.  
Winry walks back into the room with the bowl of cold water and the three men look to her flashing a quick smile.  
"Ed, I don't need you to bring my fever down I'll just keep a blanket over my shoulder and hold onto you for dear life while everything is going on." Roy says looking at Winry a weak smile gracing his face.  
"Okay Roy, if you think you're ready." Winry says and Ed grabs Roy's shoulders picking up the slack as Roy tries to get up. The four of them walk bravely into the dining room the older hanging onto the younger one for dear life.  
"Roy, it's been so long since we saw you! How old are you now?" Nita asks curiously.  
"I'm now twenty eight years old." Roy looks at Winry's parents and the two smile evilly.  
"Roy, we have some questions for you." Allan's eyes glint mischievously and he wiggles his eyebrows.  
"W-what are they?" Roy stutters under the sudden crazed grin.  
"First, when did you start dating Ed? Second what happened to the crazy blond guy? Third do you intend to hurt Ed? Fourth will you kiss Ed, in front of all of us please?" Nita gives a long line of questioning smiling deviously at Roy.  
"Last night Ed, and I started dating. The crazy blond Major Armstrong, is in Central unless he is outside eavesdropping because Hawkeye, sent him here to follow me. No I do not intend to hurt Ed, I love him more than my own life. No I will not kiss Ed, in front of you. We won't even kiss in front of Al!" Roy exclaims blushing a deep shade of red.  
At his name being uttered by Roy Major Armstrong pops up from the bushes and stalks quietly toward the door.  
"Come on do it!" Allan and Nita whine moving dangerously close into Roy and Ed's personal space.  
"No! Ed, RUN FOR IT!" Roy panics and they both get up running from the room being chased by Winry's parents.  
No one notices when Major Armstrong walks into the room and suddenly speaks up.  
"Colonel Mustang, are you saying you won't let them witness your newly found love? It would be a down right shame to let them down." Major Armstrong pops in all serious and sparkles dancing around him. "Oh please lets us see it!" Armstrong soon joins the chase and follows the crazed Rockbell's around the room chasing the couple.  
'Will things ever be normal for us?' Are the thoughts of the two being chased around the room by sparkling crazed people.


	11. Akward Explanations and escape!

Chapter Eleven: Akward Explanations and escape!

"Keep running Ed, or we'll never escape!" Roy exclaims as they are chased around the interior of the house and find refuge hiding in a closet after they somehow managed to lose the three crazy veterans.  
"Roy, do you think we'll be safe in here?" Ed whispers looking at his lover then looking over to the sliding door. 'Thank god for walk in closets!'  
"Ed, I think we'll be safe if we keep our voices in a whisper and listen carefully before we speak." Roy whispers back to the now semi-relieved Ed.  
"Phew okay Roy." Ed whispers and they smile at each other not hearing the loud steps coming toward the closet door.  
"Ed, I can't wait till we get more time alone." Roy whispers unknowingly.  
Suddenly the closet door flings open revealing the two now freaked out lovers and a crazed looking Major Armstrong. Suddenly the two men are lifted being crushed against the Majors broad chest.  
"Got you!" Armstrong laughs sparkles dancing around his head. As he walks the two into the living room where the room goes silent and everyone including the Major smiles pervertedly at the two lovers. The two look at each other sighing and blushing bright red.  
"So where'd you find them?" Allan asks wiggling his eyebrows causing Ed to shake his head in embarrassment.  
"I found them hiding in the closet and I heard them whispering something about wishing to have more time alone." Armstrong winks at the two now tomato red lovers.  
"Oooohhhhhh!" The groups eyes begin sparkling deviously at the two lovers. Sighing Ed looks to Roy and they make a silent agreement to kiss to shut them up. The two's lips meet in a short but passionate kiss. The group cheers in perverted pleasure clapping and making cat calls at the two lovers. The two lovers sweat drop at the faces of the crowd a couple having nosebleeds mainly the females. They sit silently for a few minutes while members of the crowd calm themselves.  
"Sooo what were you two doing in the closet." Allan's eyes gleam mischievously.  
"Talking and hiding from you guys." Ed says looking at the grinning crowd.  
"Ohhh?" Winry's eyes gleam dangerously.  
"Yes we were. No we weren't doing anything." Roy says rolling his dark eyes.  
"Ohh yeah?" Al asks joining in.  
"Ed, I think this time we should run for it again." Roy whispers. "This time to the room and we should grab our stuff and go hide somewhere. I think I saw an abandoned house where I ran earlier." Ed nods in agreement and the two get up and run to the spare bedroom locking the door. They grab all of their stuff blankets pillows and suitcase. Soon they hear Armstrong outside pounding on the door. They grab the first aid kit packing it away and running to grabs medical equipment just in case for Roy. They make it to the window and escape out the window breaking into a sprint.  
They run the familiar path from earlier and make it to the river. Roy tosses the suitcase across and it lands expertly on the bottom and does not pop open. Roy then jumps the river and Ed nearly falls in again when Roy saves him and pulls him across again. They begin sprinting again and run into the clearing where they made love earlier that day. Roy spots the house and they both run toward it. Roy checks the door and comes to the conclusion that it is locked. Roy soon realizes and checks his pockets the one thing he has carried on him since his parents died the key that was found on his father that was given to him. Not understanding why or what it meant. Roy now understands why he was given the key. His parents had willed everything to him.  
He pushes his key into the lock which had not been opened in twenty three years. He turns the key and feels the click as the door unlocks and falls to his knees sobbing.  
"Roy, what's wrong?" Ed asks looking worriedly at his lover.  
"Ed, this is where I was born! The first four years of my life I grew up here!" Roy's voice cracks as he stands up opening the door and they step inside.  
There is a thick layer of dust laying over everything and Roy walks around the room feeling nostalgic and paces to where the mantle is in the living room. He wipes down the mantle and picks up a picture dusting off the frame. Ed walks over to his lover looking gently over his lovers shoulder to see what he was looking at. Seeing a picture of a very handsome man with jet black hair and dark gray eyes just like Roy's and a petite young woman with dark brown hair and a blue gray colored eyes holding a very young Roy in between them smiling big at the camera. Roy sets to work cleaning the other pictures Ed takes a sharp intake of breath as he sees the last image up there. A group picture of six teens Roy's parents Winry's parents, and his parents all smiling at the camera. Ed when he's out of shock begins helping Roy clean house.  
They then start in the kitchen washing the dishes and cleaning cupboards washing the table and the floors. Soon they make it to Roy's old bedroom Roy inhales deeply before they enter the young child's room. Roy enters slowly with Ed following behind him for support. They look into the dusty room and Ed instantly spots a small toy box a dresser a closet and toys scattered all over the floor. Roy begins wiping away all of the dust and Ed begins helping him. They soon finish up the tiny bedroom and they are lead to the next bedroom. His parents room he stops and takes a deep breath before walking into their room and looking around at the tidiness of their room. A light layer of dust coats everything. He begins cleaning up their room not expecting to find a recently written note on the dresser dated three months ago.  
Dear Roy,  
This is well your parents. We didn't actually die in that train shooting. Your father had to go away on business that was top secret and I got dragged in. What you saw on that train was all an act. We miss you dearly and will be back in a few months right before Christmas if you ever make it here. We have spoken with Pinaco and have heard about Trisha. When we come back though we will be hopefully bringing Hoenhime back with us. We have heard about how you served in the Ishbalan war and that you are the Flame alchemist and are also known as the hero of Ishbal. We will be home soon honey trust us. Your father and I miss you very much.  
See you soon son,  
Love, Lily (Your mother) and Brian Mustang (Your father of course)  
P.S. Tell Pinaco we said hello and look in the closet and you'll find your gift for your birthday this year.  
Roy reads the letter and literally falls to the floor losing consciousness instantly. Ed quickly making a run to catch him as he falls.


	12. Interesting Development

Chapter Twelve: Interesting Development.

Roy reads the letter and literally falls to the floor losing consciousness instantly. Ed quickly making a run to catch him as he falls.  
"Roy!" Ed cries catching his head before it hits the floor. "Roy?" Ed sighs knowing his lover is now laying unconscious in his arms having fainted from the shock. Ed looks to Roy's hand spotting the letter in Roy's grasp Ed takes it and reads it quickly before folding it up and setting it back on the dresser so he can get his lover onto the couch. Ed quickly moves Roy back into the living room laying him on the couch he gets a blanket to cover him up and moves to take care of the dishes and wipe them down. Placing them in the cupboard Ed looks to his lover laying on the couch his face flushed and breathing with a slight wheeze. Ed quickly moves putting the dishes in the cupboard and quickly notes that Roy's having a slight reaction to the dust he brought into his lungs earlier when they walked into the house.  
Roy coughs lightly coming around and Ed squeezes Roy's hand and the two look into each others eyes. They hear someone coming up onto the porch and turn and look at the door running and shutting off all of the lights and going deep into silence. The two men look and find a door to the basement where they should be safe. They quietly creep downstairs and turn on the light in the underground basement. Once down there they lock the door and Roy looks to Ed a duh expression on his face.  
"Shit! I forgot to lock the front door!" Roy exclaims quietly face palming himself.  
"Roy, shhh someone is coming in. Listen maybe they'll yell our names and we'll know rather it's safe or not to come out." Ed whispers and Roy nods in agreement.  
"Roy! Ed! It's okay it's me Winry, I brought Al!" Winry calls. "It's safe we aren't here to bug you we just want to get away from everyone. We snuck away from Armstrong, and we locked the door you can come out now." Winry calls.  
The two lovers look at each other and begin walking the stairs. The two holding hands all the way as they unlock the basement door and shut off the lights and open the door and walk out into the living room. Where only Winry and Al are standing soaking wet. Ed laughs lightly looking at Roy and then walks to go grab a couple of towels. He comes back handing one to Winry and one to Al the two smile at the lovers drying themselves off.  
"We're actually here to tell you both something." Al says rubbing the towel through his hair.  
"What do you need to tell us and how did you find us?" Roy asks while Ed is helping his brother dry his hair.  
"Well we told my parents about Al, and I today and they were fuming. They wanted me to be with Ed. The only reason I'm not with Ed, is because we are too much alike and you two make a much better couple. My parents don't see it that way though so we kind of ran away from Grandma's house and came here. How we found you is the fact we always run to the river and come down into the meadow when we need to get away. We looked down the field and well we saw the lights on and just knew it was you guys because Ed used to run here as a child. So when we saw the lights on for the first time in years we naturally came in here knowing this is where you were hiding." Winry explains while Ed grabs a blanket from his suitcase big enough for Al and Winry to share the two having brought their own suitcases though.  
"Come on you two sit on the couch and tell us everything." Ed says guiding them to the couch Roy and Ed both occupying a single chair near the couch Ed sitting on Roy's lap looking at the two curiously.  
"Well when we told them we were engaged the two of them looked at Al, and pointed at him saying in a very rude tone Him?! You could do so much better! Take Ed, for example." Winry says looking to Ed whose face goes stoic.  
"Well it got worse from there. Allan, talked about how you two kissed and how it was disgusting two men feeling that kind of affection for each other. He said it wasn't right but the thing is that he was so crazed when wanting to see you two kiss just to say that about it. It was horrible of him but then he looked at me and said that I was no good for Winry." Al says looking to Winry who looks near to crying.  
"They said what?" Ed's face is emotionless his voice seething as he speaks.  
"Ed, calm down please love. Please calm down it's not worth it." Roy says stroking his younger lovers long blond hair. Wrapping his free arm around his lovers waist.  
"Worst thing is he started making judgments on you Roy, he said you looked like a dirty old man. He also said you dating Ed, is like a man in his sixties dating a forty year old! Then he said you were paler than usual and that you were nothing but a klutz and that you look anorexic." Winry explains looking at Roy whose expressive eyes go blank and tears fill in his dark gray orbs and start rolling down his cheeks.  
Winry and Al fall into shock seeing the normally strong Colonel laid low by such mean words. He gently shifts Ed off of his lap and walks over to the mantle and picks up a photo frame and brings it back motioning Ed back onto his lap. He brings his other arm around Ed's waist holding the frame out in front of Ed. Who looks at the image then begins wiping at Roy's tears gently. Roy hands the picture to Winry and Al and both teens gasp looking at the picture.  
In the picture they see from the left a high school age Allan smiling cockily holding a younger Nita with long blonde hair hanging loosely around her butt close. In the middle of everyone you see Brian looking thin and a lot like Roy smiling big holding a wide smiling Lily who is slightly shorter and her dark brown hair cascading down past her waist her light gray eyes shining brightly with happiness. Next to them on the end it shows Hoenhime looking way younger his hair pulled into a similar braid to Ed's and showing him with his arms wrapped around Trisha's waist her long light brown hair in a long braid down her back hanging past her butt smiling brightly at the camera.  
"Roy, how?" Winry asks looking at the older man holding the man who is like a little brother to her close tears running down his face.  
"We're in my parents house that picture is of them with your parents and you boys parents. They were best friends in high school and it lasted till adult hood where your parents got dragged into the Ishbalan war and you boys father left and Trisha, passed. When I joined up in the conflict at the age of sixteen. Winry, you're twenty four correct?" Roy says his voice cracking.  
"Yes I am." Winry says looking at Roy somewhat confused.  
"Winry, I was born four years before you and my parents were at the hospital with yours knowing how bad it was going to be they were there for each other. My parents later that same year went to take me out for my birthday and 'died'. I was there when you were born but I was too young to know at the time." Roy says. "They think my parents are dead and they blame me for their death. When honestly they aren't dead they've been alive for the last twenty three years. I found a letter while cleaning house here. Explaining what happened and that they'll be back before Christmas bringing you boy's father." Roy explains.  
"Really!" Winry, Al, and Ed all exclaim excitedly even though Ed had already read the letter.  
"I want you all to stay here because once my parents get back they will straighten everything out for us all. I'd like you to be here for Christmas. We can live here until my parents get back. They probably will want to meet you all anyway." Roy smiles behind all of his tears.  
"We'll stay here with you guys sides we can help out here and make this place look better and give it a lived in feeling. Plus I bet you guys haven't been upstairs yet to do some cleaning." Al says looking to Winry and holding her close.  
"No we haven't." Ed looks sheepishly at the two of them who smile brightly at the two lovers.  
"Well we better get to work then. Oh by the way Roy, they didn't know about you being your parents son. They think it was an accident they just don't like you because they wanted Ed, to be with me. They don't think you're of any relation to them at all." Winry says looking at Roy who just nods and gets up Ed having already gotten up.  
"Well we have a lot of work to do lets get started!" Roy exclaims and they get to work.


	13. Before and the day of Ed's birthday

Chapter Thirteen: Before and the day of Ed's birthday.

Later that night the four adults sit in the living room with a big package sitting out in front of Roy. They look at Roy who nods and begins to open it. His eyes go wide as he sets his eyes on a fire extinguisher and a plaque with his name rank title and a set of golden rings with a note attached to them. Roy opens the note and reads it.  
Roy, this is for you from your mother and I. From what we have heard you took a boy named Edward under your command and since we know you and we've heard you two have become quite close. We're giving you these for when you're ready o.~ . Think carefully Roy and know that we love you and will be home soon can't wait to see our grown up boy.  
Love you lots son, We miss you deeply  
Love Brian and Lily Mustang (Dad and Mom)  
Roy blushes and quickly brings the rings into his pocket and presses the note deeper with the rings. They all celebrate heartily and head to bed for the night. Winry and Al sleeping in the guest bedroom upstairs and Ed and Roy in Roy's old bedroom downstairs on the twin sized mattress. They tangle their bodies together both not wearing shirts wrapped in each others arms and Ed's head resting on Roy's chest.  
-Time Skip- December 24th - 7:00 a.m.-  
The two men wake up sleeping in the same position and look into each others eyes passionately and give each other a good morning kiss. They hear footfalls upstair knowing that Al and Winry are now awake. They climb out of bed Ed stretching his blond hair a tangled mess and Roy with bed head climbing out of the other side of the bed. They pad over and pull their shirts on.  
"Happy birthday Ed." Roy whispers kissing Ed's neck gently wrapping his arms around his younger lovers waist from behind.  
"Thank you Roy." Ed whispers leaning back into his lovers embrace turning in his arms to look up smiling up at his older lover. Roy places another kiss on Ed's lips both deepen the kiss Ed's arms around Roy's neck giving himself a slight boost to make it. Roy's tongue slides across Ed's lower lip asking for entrance. Ed complies and soon their tongues are fiercely intwined as they feel out the crevices of each others mouths. Soon they break apart for air and look lovingly into Each others eyes. They soon holding hands walk out into the living room and into the bathroom Roy lay's his clothing on the counter near the bathroom sink and steps into the shower while Ed is using the toilet. Ed flushes and Roy jumps a bit letting a few choice words out of his mouth but smiles as he feels Ed pop in behind him his clothes laying on the counter next to Roy's.  
"Well hello there." Roy says quietly letting Ed in front of him. Soon pulling Ed's naked body to his while they shower.  
"Roy, should we do this you know Al, and Winry are here too." Ed asks quietly.  
"Ed, if we keep it down all they'll know is that we showered sides I know that Al or Winry is in the shower upstairs who's to say they aren't doing the same thing as us only without the who sex part. Well I mean showering together." Roy whispers in Ed's ear.  
"Well if you say so Roy." Ed says quietly smirking mischievously up at Roy. Little did they know Roy was right and Al and Winry were in the shower together making out.  
Soon both men are making love in the shower. Roy and Ed both glistening with the water from the shower his automail shining from the water. Roy's muscles dripping with condensation and his hair shining. Ed gets lost in watching the muscles in Roy's arms and chest moving in sync with his. Roy lost in the eyes of his young lover and the way his Ed moves when aroused. The feeling of their erections rubbing together. Ed's human hand soon finds its way to Roy's growing erection. He rubs in a gentle motion and Roy moans softly leaning into the touch they press their lips together and Roy's tongue finds its way into Ed's mouth bringing forth a quiet moan from Ed. Soon they aren't playing with each other anymore and are moving on to better things. Roy begins teasing Ed's erection moving his hand up and down slowly on the younger mans member.  
"Roy!" Ed cries softly knowing that only Roy can hear his whispered plea.  
"Ed, I know hang on." Roy says softly his voice husky and filled with passion.  
Roy understands his younger lovers plea and both men know what the other wants. Roy slowly finds his way to his member.  
"Ed, I'll be gentle ok?" Roy whispers huskily in Ed's ear receiving a nod from Ed. Roy gently guides his erection into Ed's sweet spot and they begin in small motions. Ed watches the muscles in Roy's stomach and chest tighten and loosen as his hips rock forward with gentle motions. It doesn't take much for both men to reach their climax.  
"Roy!" Ed cries in a husky whisper.  
"Ed!" Roy cries in a soft whisper. Roy falls against the wall clearly worn and Ed falls back against him. Both men gather their wits and rinse each other off while cleaning the seed off of the wall. Soon both men are out of the shower and dressed. Still hearing the shower running upstairs the two lovers go to investigate. They stand outside of the upstairs bathroom listening closely.  
"Al, the shower stopped downstairs. Stop it hey!" Winry says softly but loud enough to be heard from outside the door.  
"Okay, okay." Soon the shower stops and both are getting dressed this is when Roy and Ed wait for the others downstairs. Roy brushes Ed's hair out playing with the damp soft blond waves. Roy teases the waves running his fingers through Ed's long hair. He then begins to braid his young lovers hair. Ed finally turned twenty two today and Roy had already given him his birthday present but there is more to give as Roy also has another present set aside for today.  
Al and Winry walk down the stairs and into the living room where Roy is sitting on the floor Ed in between his legs braiding his hair. Al and Winry smile mischievously at each other. Then they both smile at each other and look at the two lovers. Soon there is a knock at the door and Roy smiles down at Ed and gets up to answer it. Roy opens up the door and is instantly enveloped in a hug.  
"Roy! My baby!" A feminine voice cries in excitement enveloping him in a bone crushing hug.  
"Roy! Son! It's been so long!" A male baritone rings out loud and clear and crushing him in a bear hug.  
After Roy can finally breathe again he lets his parents in where they find Ed, Al, and Winry sitting on the floor.  
"Who are these cuties?" The woman asks and Ed realizes it's Lily from the picture.  
"Yes indeed who are they?" An older man asks Ed knows it's Brian.  
"You can come into the living room you know." Lily asks looking out behind them.  
"Hoenhime?" Roy asks looking at his lovers father.  
"Yes Roy, it's me. You've grown a lot since Ishbal." Hoenhime looks at Roy and then follows everyone into the living room.  
Ed and Al's jaws drop seeing their father for the first time since before their mother died.  
"You bastard!" Ed runs forward punching his father in the jaw. "You left and because of you mom suffered! You weren't even at her funeral!" Ed has tears streaming down his face and Roy pulls his young lover against him trying to restrain him.  
"Ed, please stop. You can beat him up later come on sit down and come here." Roy says trying to calm his young lover.  
"Mom, Dad, this is well I'm not going to lie is my lover Ed, This is his younger brother Al, and his fiancee Winry." Roy explains pointing out who everyone is.  
"Roy, we're so happy for you!" His parents exclaim hugging him.  
"I'm proud of you Edward. Though you hate me right now I have a reason to be here I am also happy for you both. Al I am proud of you as well and congratulations on your engagement." Hoenhime says looking at both of his boys smiling.  
Soon it is five p.m. And they are all sitting down to dinner. They talk and catch up Ed and Roy holding hands secretly under the table.  
"Umm we have a favor to ask of you everyone." Al says breaking the silence.  
"What is it Al?" Lily asks blinking a kind smile on her face.  
"Umm well Winry's parents rejected the fact we are engaged and well they wanted to Winry, to marry Ed. But as you can tell Ed, is not straight and Winry, and Ed, are too much alike. Can you all please help us change their mind?" Al asks with a pleading look in his eyes.  
"Of course Al, everyone deserves to be happy!" Lily and Brian agree and Hoenhime nods.  
"Well if you could all join in the living room it's Ed's birthday and there is presents to be given." Roy announces looking at everyone with a big smile on his face.  
"Of course." Everyone nods and they help clear the table.  
Soon they all meet in the living room and Roy smiles at his young lover. Winry and Al are the first to give their present. Ed opens it and hugs both Al and Winry looking up at him is a new version of an alchemy book. Both Al and Winry smile knowing they did something right for Ed.  
"Okay Ed, this is from me." Roy says handing Ed a small package revealing a dog tag with Roy's information on it and a note under it. Ed picks up the dog tag smiling as he begins to cry with joy. Then he picks up the note and gently folds it open.  
Ed,  
This is my dog tag and there is more to this gift than anything this dog tag is the one I was wearing when I got wounded and earned my title. Ed by the time you're done reading this it will have given me time to get ready. Look up sunshine.  
-Love Roy  
Ed finishes reading and looks up seeing Roy standing there his face lightly flushed his body trembling a little. He gets down on one knee and looks back to his parents who nod and then looks to Hoenhime who smiles knowingly.  
Roy looks up at Ed from his knees and pulls out a little black box and prepares to give his second gift.  
"Ed, I love you more than anything in the world including my life which I would gladly give to save you and I hope you'll accept me when I say. Ed, will you do me the honor and give me the privilege of having your hand in marriage?" Roy asks looking at his lover gently pleading. Ed begins crying harder a smile on his face as he looks at his lover and ambush hugs his older lover.  
"Yes Roy! Of course I will!" Ed cries being lifted by his now fiancee.  
"Okay boys we should get Al, and Winry's, problem taken care of." Lily says and they all nod and begin their trek through the snow to Rockbell automail.  
As soon as they make the porch Ed sighs and knocks on the door. Soon the door is opened revealing a shocked Pinaco as she looks at the people standing on her porch.  
"Can we speak with Allan, and Nita?" The Lily asks looking at the crowd.  
"Yes of course come on in." Pinaco says and they entire group walks in.  
"Allan, Nita! You're wanted in the dining room NOW!" Pinaco shouts slightly angry with her son for hurting his daughter like that causing her to run away.  
"Okay okay we're coming." Allan says and they walk into the dining room.  
Soon they realize who they are faced with and Major Armstrong walks into the room to join the other side with Ed and the others.  
"Allan, I'm going to have to punch you hard for what you said about my son Roy. Don't think I haven't heard." Brian says walking up to Allan and decking him. "Don't you ever insult my flesh and blood EVER." Brian looks pissed as he steps back seething.  
"What the hell Brian! You're dead!" Allan shouts pissed.  
"We aren't and here is the deal. You need to accept your daughters engagement." Lily says looking at everyone.  
"Allan, I also have a bone to pick with you." Hoenhime stands dangerously close to Allan's face.  
"What do you want Hoenhime?" Allan seethes.  
"YOU! Freaking bastard have pissed me off for the last time. First you insulted my younger son and then you insulted my oldest because he is gay! Got a problem with that? Then you're lucky Trisha, isn't here!" Hoenhime yells looking distressed and pissed. He walks up punching Allan in the nose for Al and kicks him in the nuts for Ed.  
"Why should I change my mind!" Allan cries angrily and Ed steps forward.  
"Well you have no choice because like it or not I am marrying Roy!" Ed's anger flows as he feels the anger more harmful than before.  
"Ed, calm down love." Roy pulls Ed back into his arms.  
"You disgust me!" Allan rages running at Roy angry at Ed for getting engaged .  
"Shut the fuck up!" Brian shouts at the same time as Hoenhime. A well aimed punch causes Ed to shove Roy out of the way and get knocked backward into a wall.  
"You bastard! You have crossed the line!" Hoenhime looks to his son who is now knocked out his nose bleeding and his nose at an odd angle.  
"Ed, Love please wake up." Roy pleads grabbing his fiancee off of the floor.  
Hoenhime runs at Allan all of his anger rising as he watches his sons fiancee literally going to tears. Hoenhime grabs Allan by the hair and drags him out onto the front lawn. Hoenhime gets angry and waits for Allan to get situated and then both of them get ready to fight. Hoenhime lashes out first and they end up with Hoenhime running at Allan and knocking his legs out from under him sending him flying into the oak tree in the front yard. The two of them fighting until Hoenhime triumphs as the winner.  
"Don't mess with my family Allan! Ever again! Next time it will not be pleasant." Hoenhime warns. "Do you accept it now?"


	14. Acceptance or War?

Chapter Fourteen: Acceptance or War?

"I don't care what you say! I'll NEVER change my mind!" Allan shouts from his prone position on the ground.  
"You know something Allan, I never thought that you'd become my enemy just because I am not a heterosexual. I also didn't think you'd try to take your anger out on MY Ed. If you have such a problem with us then why don't you fight me and see who wins. A state alchemist or an unqualified alchemist. Think you're up to it? After all Ed, is unconscious because of your pride and your cockiness. Nita, I hope you don't mind my challenging your husband because it's either me or Major Armstrong, over here." Roy stands steadily on his two feet poised for battle.  
"I don't mind actually. I personally think Winry, should be able to pick who she loves." Nita says looking determined at her husband.  
"What? So now you're on their side too?" Allan sounds very pissed off.  
"Yes actually I am. Allan, you know if you do this you're only going to make an ass of yourself. After all Hoenhime, already handed your ass to you." Nita says looking at her husband with an impish grin on her face.  
"Fine I'll take you all on if I have to!" Allan says standing up quickly with a bloody lip and a bruise on one side of his face.  
"I was hoping you'd say that." Roy says moving from his poised position. "You'd better run Allan." Roy says beginning to move quickly. It isn't until Winry and the others see a very familiar glove on his hand that they know why Allan should run.  
"Umm Dad, maybe you should run." Winry says loudly.  
"Why should I do that?" Allan asks cockily.  
"This is why!" Roy comes at him lifting his hand and snapping his fingers. BOOM! "Better start running Allan. Wouldn't want to get torched right?"  
"No matter what you try I'm not afraid of you." Allan says running directly at Roy.  
"Well YOU should be!" Roy yells snapping his fingers again. This time an explosion is heard and an exclamation is made.  
"Roy!"  
"Edward, get back in here and lay down your nose is broken and I need to set it!" Pinaco shouts at Ed who runs in attempting to help Roy who doesn't notice the sharp instrument in Allan's hand Ed runs into the battle.  
SLAP! Ed's hands fly to the ground and rising from the ground as he stands is a transmuted sword. He claps again bringing his automail out into the familiar dagger shape. "Roy, catch!" Ed shouts running toward Roy tossing out the sword.  
Brian and Lily's jaws drop seeing Ed clap and transmute a sword without a circle and turn the brace on his automail into a blade.  
In one hand is the sword the other hand is poised into a snapping position. The sharp instrument comes into contact with Roy's glove grazing the top of his hand as Allan severs the circle on the glove and completely destroys it. Leaving Roy to use the sword hopelessly as Ed goes in to have his nose popped back into place. As Roy's blade clashes against Allan's dagger he hears Ed's exclamation of pain and begins fighting harder.  
"You bastard! You hurt him!" Roy is now throughly pissed his sword clashing with Allan's dagger. Roy glares deep into Allan's Ice blue eyes. Sweat drips from the two clashing men. Roy actually throws his shirt off in an effort to cool off from the exertion. Brian's jaw drops looking at how muscled his son really is and the scars protruding from his back. Soon Allan gets Roy cornered and pinned against a tree and Roy's parents both jaws drop as they see the scarring on their son's well sculpted torso.  
"Give up now before I have to kill you." Allan looks threatening to Roy who moves he throat back from where the dagger is placed against his throat. Jaws drop when they see the shorter blond behind the older blond his dagger like automail placed against the older mans back.  
"Hurt him and it won't be Brian, and Lily, that hurt you it'll be me. You kill him and equivalent exchange says a life for a life. I'll end you." Ed spits his voice carrying a threat and a promise with fire in his eyes.  
"I'll do what I want!" Allan moves the dagger quickly getting a cut up the side of his throat and onto his face.  
"You shouldn't have done that. You cut into my jugular you asshole. Ugh." Roy's partially gloved hand flies to his throat and he leaves himself open for Allan to take another shot at him this time cutting into his shoulder and chest down to his abdomen where his scars are showing.  
"That's it Allan, this is war. Dad, Brian, move Roy, out of here! It's about to get dangerous." Ed's eyes have fire anger and hatred in them. "A big mistake you've made on my birthday turn around." Ed says his automail hidden by his bright red coat and gloves on his two hands.  
His hands looking the same he runs forward and presses his hand to the ground spikes fly from the ground at Allan. Ed's eyes hold vengeance in the honey colored orbs.  
"Allan, equivalent exchange you hurt Roy, therefore you will suffer the same punishment he did." Ed looks rather pissed. "Prepare for your exchange."  
"I think not SHRIMP." Allan smirks evilly preparing his dagger to attack.  
"If I were you I Would NOT call me Shrimp again." Ed states this time his hands hovering in front of him ready to clap and transmute something.  
"SHRIMP, SHRIMP SHRIMP, SCRAWNY LITTLE BRAT!" Allan shouts knowing that he'll piss Ed off.  
"I warned you Allan! Now Pay!" Ed runs forward clapping his hands to the ground and bringing out a dagger made out of steel and silver. He grasps it continuing running at Allan who brings the dagger out in front of him knowing that Ed will not stop poising it blade first at the running state alchemist. Ed doesn't stop in time knowing that if he does he won't be able to stop Allan long enough to get revenge on Roy's part. Ed runs straight into the blade of the dagger grunting as it pierces through his abdomen blood shoots from the impact out of his mouth and a trickle of blood courses from his lip.  
"Big mistake Allan." Ed hauls the steel and silver dagger up and slashes his neck and face making his way down his shoulder and chest. Ed moves his hands quickly and claps touching the dagger in his abdomen as he looks at Allan and says equivalent exchange. The dagger piercing through Ed's abdomen lengthens and stabs through Allan's as well only when doing so Ed loses control of his alchemy and his side lengthens as well in width. Allan cries out feeling it pierce through his abdomen. Ed grunting knowing if he doesn't stop soon he'll surely pass out from blood loss.  
"Allan, face it I win. Now let Winry, marry who she loves and leave Roy, and I alone. You've done enough damage." Ed states as Allan passes out and Ed transmutes the dagger in his abdomen back into it's almost original form. Nita runs to her husbands side shaking her head in disgust. Ed who is now forgotten for the most part falls to his knees. The point of the dagger is pierced in his abdomen and poking through most likely one of his organs and through his side at that.  
"Damn it!" Ed exclaims pounding his automail hand on the ground. Al and Winry's eyes go wide now seeing what happened to Ed when he tried to help them. Al and Winry run to his panting form and see blood on the pristine white snow pooling around his free hand.  
"Ed, I'm going to lean you back is that okay?" Winry asks taking Ed by the shoulders knowing Al is behind him kneeling to catch his brother when she leans him back.  
"Go ahead Winry, this pain is nothing compared to what happened to Roy." Ed mumbles weakly.  
"Okay Ed, this is going to hurt quite a bit. Al, will keep you off of the ground so that you don't cause the dagger to move about in your side." Winry says leaning the shorter blond back and looking at the damage. She grimaces when she looks down to where the dagger is protruding from his abdomen. "Al, we need to move him inside and get this removed as quickly as possible. It struck his muscle and I think it struck his appendix. We can't wait and find out. It can kill him if so." Winry looks to Al who nods lifting his older brother up and rushing him inside.  
Roy who is awake and being bandaged tries to sit up as he sees his lover rushed in only to be pushed back by Major Armstrong who is bandaging and stitching the deep gashes and cleaning the cuts. Roy once able to try to sit up looks down at the white that is wrapped around his neck from his left shoulder down to the right side of his waist. He quickly tries to sit up falling back with a gasp of pain as the bandages press down on his stitches. The Major sees this and helps Roy to sit up and leans him back on the couch. He looks to Roy and decides to break the news to him now. He had heard from Hoenhime while Roy was in shock what had happened.  
"Colonel, you may want to hear me out before you go running in there." The Major looks at Roy with a sad expression.  
"What is it Alex? Please call me Roy, we aren't in Central so don't worry about my title. Now what's going on with Ed?" Roy looks curious Alex sighs looking at Roy carefully as he begins explaining what Hoenhime had told him.  
"Roy, this is going to hit you hard but, Edward, he's in bad shape." Roy nods. "When you were taken in Edward, began fighting in your place. He was taunted by Allan, and well Hoenhime, said that he knew that Edward, was frustrated but saw a plan in Edward's eyes. Allan, had turned the dagger outwards toward Edward. Edward, ran forward and straight into it transmuting his own dagger before hand. He slashed his dagger on Allan's face all the way down to his side.  
Then for stabbing him Edward, clapped his hands and transmuted the dagger that Allan, still had his hands on and sent the other end into Allan. Hoenhime, told me from the looks of it when Edward, did it he lost control over his alchemy from his injured state. He accidentally widened the dagger in both directions causing more pain for him. After Allan, passed out he transmuted the dagger back to it's nearly original form and fell to his knees. Winry, and Alphonse, checked him over. They said it looked like the stabbing hit his appendix and possibly no doubt caused muscle damage and nerve damage to the area. He's being worked on now." Alex finishes explaining.  
"Let me up! Unh!" Roy falls back again miserably. "Damn it!" This time Alex looks shocked at the worry in his commanders eyes. "I need to know he's okay. I promised I'd protect him! I let him get hurt!" An expression of pure anguish and agony fly across his face quickly as this time he pushes himself up and tries to stand. He wobbles unsteadily and he tries to go to the makeshift operating room.  
"Roy, honey are you okay!" Lily comes running into the room seeing him staggering toward where they are.  
"I'm okay mom, but I'm not so sure about Ed." Roy's movements falter and he falls his mother rescuing him.  
"I'll go check on him okay? Will that make you feel better honey?" Lily asks maneuvering Roy back to the couch where a pillow and blanket are laying uselessly discarded when Roy forced himself up. She forces him back down and covers him back up noticing fresh blood already spotting on the bandages. "Alex, keep an eye on him for me will ya? Tell Brian, I'm checking on Ed." Alex nods and sits down in a chair next to the couch.  
"Roy, try to get some rest. Your body is extremely weak. You need to rest sides you can't really protect Edward, in this state. Now can you?" Alex knows he's right as Roy nods weakly the bandage on his face looking even more white on Roy's slightly flushed face.  
"Okay, I'll rest just so I can heal so I can protect him from now on." Roy sighs weakly closing his eyes and falling into a restless sleep.


	15. Repercussions and Injuries

Chapter Fifteen: Repercussions and Injuries.

Brian walks in and finds Roy resting on the couch looking undoubtedly paler than usual. He notices that his sons eyes are moving quickly under his eyelids.  
"How long has he been like this Major?" Brian looks over at Alex quietly.  
"It's been about an hour and a half. Lily, is in helping with Edward. He's been really worried can you tell?" Alex asks.  
"Yeah I've noticed. Have you heard any news on Ed? Hoenhime, is pretty worried and so is Alphonse. They won't let him in the room. The only people in the room with Ed, are Winry, and Pinaco." Brian says looking down at his son worriedly.  
"No no news yet. Wait looks like someone is coming now. They look panicked." Alex says looking at Brian in a confused manner.  
"Can we wake Roy, up? There's a problem Ed's, panicking thrashing about calling out for him. He won't rest until he knows Roy, is okay." It's Lily panicking.  
"Yes let me do it though when he's like this he comes up swinging." Alex looks at the two who nod at him doing it.  
"Roy, hey Roy, it's Edward, they say he's awake and calling out for you wake up." Alex steps back as Roy's eyes literally shoot open and he looks around shocked.  
"What? What's going on?" Roy asks half asleep.  
"Ed's, calling out for you in the other room they have his appendix out and well they need to give him stitches but he won't hold still long enough for them to do it. He was calling out for you though. He said he won't hold still until you're in there with him and he knows you're alive." Lily looks at her son with an expression of concern as he tries to get up by himself. "Son, let me help you into the other room. You're in no shape to be trying to walk by yourself." Lily looks at her son stubbornly.  
"Okay Mom, I'm doing this so Ed, won't be panicked." Roy says looking at his mother sighing defeatedly.  
"Okay now come on Son." Lily says walking over to her son and helping him up to start walking. Soon Roy struggles into the room with his mothers help. His torso is basically covered in bandages and his right hand is bandaged from where the dagger tore through the glove and his skin extremely deep. Ed who is thrashing about doesn't notice his lover enter the room and sit down next to the bed. Roy gently grasps Ed's human hand in between his hands.  
"Ed, calm down I'm right here. Now they need you to hold still so that they can give you stitches. Can you hold onto my hand and squeeze if you feel any pain?" Roy looks to his lover who is now laying still on the bed.  
"I'm so happy you're okay Roy. I was so worried." Ed mumbles as Winry begins stitching up the hole in Ed's side.  
"Ed, right now I'm more worried about you my injuries are minor." Roy says his consciousness slipping his eyes falling shut his breathing hastening.  
"Roy?" Ed asks looking down at his sweaty flush faced lover.  
"Lily, there's something wrong with Roy!" Ed exclaims weakly.  
"He's not looking too well is he?" Lily asks looking at her son calmly. She feels his forehead the skin is cold and clammy. She then proceeds to check his pulse and then begins feeling panicked. She then checks his breathing which is coming in short rasps. She then walks over to Pinaco who is not busy and whispers in her ear. Pinaco looks worriedly between Ed and Roy and proceeds to leave the room. She comes back with Brian and Hoenhime who have been briefed and now are beginning to worry as well.  
"I need you two to move him and lift him to this bed. I'm going to insert a catheter into his lung to help him breathe. We need to re-inflate his lung. His lung is collapsing." She says only loud enough for the two older men to hear.  
"But how he was fine earlier?" Brian asks looking down on his son with worry in his eyes.  
"He clearly ended up with the dagger nicking one of his lungs it nicked it. The initial panic of Ed, being brought in panicked him widening the tear in his lung the moving around must have made it big enough to collapse his lung. So calm down he should be okay if he can pull through the night." Pinaco says looking over to Brian her eyes calm and expressing only professionalism with an underlying feeling of panic.  
"I hope so. Because if anything happens to Roy, it could break Ed." Hoenhime looks over at his worried son being bandaged and back to the unconscious Colonel laying across the room from him.  
Pinaco acts quickly removing the bandages wrapped around the young mans abdomen. She then looks to the variety of wounds her son inflicted on the young Colonel. He looks smaller and younger almost helpless and frail. She makes an incision in his side and works opening a space to fit the small catheter and then she scouts where the tear in his lung is and sutures up the tiny nick in his lung. Then begins sending air into the catheter and into his soon as it is silent Ed's groggy and weak voice penetrates the silence.  
"Is Roy, going to be okay? What's wrong with him?" Ed's voice is tired and weak.  
"Edward, now I am going to be blunt. His chances of survival depend on his will. His body has sustained heavy damage within the last three months. The dagger Allan, used to hurt him when slashed across Roy's, chest cut deep enough to make a small tear in the lung. His lung collapsed it was from moving about after and the worry from seeing you rushed in. Also he had what looked to be a mild panic attack before you were brought in. We'll wait overnight and if he survives the night he'll be okay." Pinaco explains.  
"I hope he'll be okay." Ed mumbles watching his lover fighting for his life across the room from him. "You'd better live you stubborn bastard." Ed says looking at the man who's face is flushed.  
The waiting is the hardest part.


	16. Waiting will Roy Live?

Chapter 16: Waiting will Roy Live?

The first hour passes by slowly Winry comes in to check on Ed who is laying in the bed with his fiancee. Ed runs his human hand over Roy's forehead.   
"Ed, you should rest you'll make yourself ill Roy, wouldn't want that." Winry says worriedly looking at Ed. Gesturing to his fiancee she looks worried.  
"Winry, he could die. I want him to live!" Ed exclaims softly. "He was more worried about me, though he knew something was wrong with him. He knew his lung was collapsing but he didn't care!" Ed begins sobbing.  
"Ed, he loves you. I know he'd never want to hurt you. I know he was worried about you. His mother came in here telling us he had tried to get up and come to you he was so worried. The Major actually had to push Roy back down as he was being stitched up. After he was done and bandaged Roy, actually forced himself up and nearly collapsed trying to see you. Lily, came in here slightly panicked about Roy, trying to come in here Ed. He's really stubborn and we know he loves you deeply. He also told Major Armstrong, that he said he let you get hurt and that he promised he'd protect you no matter what the cost. Even if protecting you caused him to lose his life. He wouldn't die in vain knowing he saved the one he loves." Winry explains looking to see Ed staring down at his fiancee worry in his amber orbs.  
"Winry, I want him to live. If he doesn't I'll die. I can't live without the stubborn bastard. He completes me and makes me feel loved in a way that family can't. He makes me feel whole again." Ed looks at his hands. "I love him with my entire being."  
"Ed, I know he'll pull through get some rest. If there is one thing I know he is strong. With you here Ed, he's even stronger." Winry smiles at Ed.  
"Okay Winry, I'm going to sleep." Ed says wrapping his human arm around his fiancee's waist after drawing the blanket over them. He snuggles into Roy's back and winces as he presses his wound to Roy's back falling asleep.  
In the morning when Ed wakes up he notices Roy is breathing easier. He gently teases the black waves with his human hand. Causing a light moan from the man next to him. Ed does it again to get the small reaction from Roy.   
"No I don't wanna go to school today." Roy mumbles incoherently trying to swat at Ed's hand.  
Ed giggles quietly happy that his fiancee would be fine but this was too comical to pass up.  
"Roy, it's time for school you need to get up." Ed says in a slightly higher pitched voice.  
"But Mommy, I wanna sleep in today." Roy whines his eyes closed still not awake.  
"Roy, don't you wanna learn what two plus two is?" Ed asks again in the same voice.  
"But Mommy, I know two plus two equals fish." Roy says still remotely asleep.  
"Roy, come on sweetie you're going to miss the bus." Ed says in the same voice only a little more whiny.   
During this exchange the two are joined by Winry and Al who are watching Ed do this laughing quietly to themselves that Roy doesn't realize it's Christmas.  
"But Mommy, I haven't eaten breakfast..." Roy whines opening his eyes and turning onto his back where Ed is looking down on his face. He opens his eyes and looks up at Ed blinking furiously. "Uh...oh..."   
"Good morning sunshine!" Ed smiles down at his fiancee who is now blushing bright red looking around the room at the three smiling at him mischievously.  
"Oh great... I didn't mean for that to happen... wait what happened?" Roy asks realizing now that it is morning. All he remembers is feeling intense worry for Ed feeling lightheaded and walking into the operating room sitting down and talking to Ed for a second then it goes blank.  
"Roy, when they brought you in it turns out you had a small tear in your lung. You passed out and your lung collapsed. You scared the shit out of me I was so worried." Ed says looking at Roy a worried expression on his face. "How are you feeling anyway?"  
"I feel a bit weak. Though I'd expect that with blood loss." Roy says looking at Ed and trying to sit up. Roy fails miserably and looks at Ed who is giggling at Roy's reaction.  
"What's so funny Ed?" Roy asks looking at his giggling fiancee.  
"Your expression! You tried to sit up and you're literally bandaged from the neck down!" Ed says getting into a major giggling fit. Roy at this looks down and glares playfully at Ed who transmutes the bandages back to normal.   
"You're in for it now Ed!" Roy exclaims.  
"Uh oh!" Ed cries seeing Roy now with a mischievous grin on his face. Roy even though extremely sore his bandages slightly bled through pops up jumping on top of Ed pinning him from the chest down. Roy looks down at him smirking menacingly.  
"UMMMM!" Winry and Al both exclaim at the crazy position the two are in.  
"Don't worry its just pay back." Roy smirks. He snaps his fingers and touches Ed's bandages and transmutes them all over Ed's body. Roy pushes up moving as quick as he can to go hide.   
"Roy, damn you you're going to get it!" Ed shouts and Roy hears a clap and proceeds to sneak into the attic nobody seeing him go up there. He proceeds to find a giant wardrobe. He makes himself comfortable in the wardrobe shutting the door. He doesn't realize it locks when the door is closed and sighs lightly his hand moving up his bandages to his neck. He pulls his hand away and with good eye sight and feeling he realizes that he's bleeding heavily at that. He tries to open the door but it will not budge he starts breathing heavily knowing that he's trapped in there until someone finds him. He starts thumping on the door with one hand the other pressuring his bleeding throat. Soon he becomes too panicked and ends up passing out.  
Downstairs Ed is scouting around the rooms and is asking if anyone had seen Roy. No one had seen Roy in over four hours and Ed knew Roy had been gone for over twenty minutes. Ed checks around the house checking all possible places which takes him two hours. Soon he is left with his last decision he goes up into the attic. He doesn't hear anything not even hushed breathing. He checks every crevice until he decides to open the wardrobe. He opens the wardrobe to find Roy laying in the wardrobe unconscious and breathing rough. Ed's human hand flies down to check Roy's pulse. His hand finds a weak and rapid pulse. With a panicked pause he tries to wake Roy up. Ed's hand comes down caressing his fiancee's face he gently runs his other hand through Roy's hair. He gets a weak response a weak moan and a cough escape his fiancee's lips.  
"Roy, come on Roy, open your eyes love." Ed tries to coax Roy's eyes open by caressing his cut cheek. Roy's face is pale the bandage on the side of his face covering up his slender face his bangs dropping into his eyes.  
Roy's slender body is gently pulled out of the wardrobe and onto the floor his head resting in Ed's lap. Ed's hand moves slowly to check Roy's bandages. Most of them are spotted with large amounts of blood. Ed's hands gently moves the bangs out of Roy's face he leans down and gently kisses his fiancee's lips. Ed pulls away after a few seconds looking down and noticing his lovers state a weak and almost helpless state. The older state alchemist is looking frail and in pain he's running a slight temperature. Ed watches Roy's body move weakly to open his eyes into slits soon furrowing his brows in pain.  
"Roy, I need you to open your eyes love." Ed says looking down to the weak male in his arms. "I know it hurts come on love, you can do it." Ed's fingers brush his lovers bangs back and wipe an amount of the sweat off of Roy's forehead. Roy's eyes open into obsidian slits again and Roy in his body's stressed state manages a weak smile before yet again his eyes clench shut. "Roy, come on I need you to sit up. I can help you Love." Ed says worry in his eyes looking at his almost childlike pain ridden lover. Roy's muscles tense and he tries to sit up Ed helping him Roy cries out a weak cry of pain as he sits up. Roy leans back against Ed knowing his body in this state cannot support him. "Roy, how bad is the pain?" Roy holds up eight fingers. "Roy, is it your abdomen mostly?" Ed asks and Roy nods weakly. "Anything else hurting love?" Roy's bandaged hand gestures to his throat and his chest and wrapped shoulder. Ed runs his automail hand over Roy's forehead dropping down and keeping the cool metal there. "Brian, I need help I just found Roy, he's in bad shape we're in the attic I'll explain what happened when we get him comfortable!" Ed calls down from the attic.  
"Hang on Ed, I'm also bringing Hoenhime, you shouldn't try to lift Roy, with me We'll get him situated." Brian says as the two older men walk up the stairs and look down at the very weak Colonel. Brian sighs looking at his son in the almost pitiful shape he is in.  
"You guys please be gentle with him. He's in a lot of pain and I really don't want to see him hurt more." Ed says watching as Brian gathers up Roy's torso and lifts his legs up scooping up his son out of Ed's arms. Hoenhime helps Ed to stand up and they walk down stairs and into the spare room laying Roy the nearly unconscious Colonel on a bed and Hoenhime guiding Ed to a chair. Things begin to shock Ed about his silent lover. Ed watches the two older men work on his lover. He gasps seeing all of the stitches his lover had to have on his chest and abdomen. He gasps in worry when he sees his lovers swollen wound on his neck and shoulder. The deep cut looks swollen and raw and the two older men clean the wounds and bandage him up without panic. The two older men look to Ed for answers on why Roy was found in this bad of shape.  
"Okay just so you know Roy, and I got a bit crazy this morning I transmuted the bandages all over his torso so he couldn't move. Roy, got back at me transmuting them so that I could not move. He ran and hid I found him in the attic locked in the wardrobe unconscious. I think he shut the door not thinking that it would close and lock behind him. I see the evidence that he panicked. I also know I am right because of his severely weakened state." Ed explains as he watches his lover end up with an I.V. in his hand with medications to combat the seeming infection of his neck and shoulder.  
"Ed, Roy, has the starting of a serious infection in his neck and shoulder. He may not be able to speak for a while so just bare with him. If you want you can stay in here with him to let him rest and bring Christmas in here." Hoenhime speaks to his son in a gentle manner.   
"Ed, by the way Allan, isn't nearly as bad off as Roy, you got him and got him good but he is still walking around his lung didn't collapse and he can speak. Nita, is keeping him on a tight leash though. You boys get some rest. Take good care of my son Edward." Brian says leaving the room to tell the others including Major Armstrong of Roy's condition and asking them to have Christmas in the spare bedroom.   
Ed is laying in bed holding his lover close and stroking the black waves gently. Soon Ed falls asleep cradling his lovers head against his chest. Ed cuddles Roy's head closer to his chest. Ed wakes up when Roy begins stirring in his arms.   
"Roy?" Ed asks as Roy's obsidian pools open up and look around the area he's in. "How are you feeling?" Roy looks up at Ed a helpless expression on his face.  
"Li...ke shit..." Roy croaks his vocal chords straining and the pain from speaking evident in his features.  
"I've been worried about you love." Ed says stroking Roy's head and hair soft and lovingly.  
"Sorry." Roy croaks again his voice cracking.  
"Roy, don't speak you have an infection starting in your throat and shoulder love." Ed says worriedly. "I also have a present for you I'll go get the others." Roy's hand flies out grasping Ed's and keeping his fiancees hand close. Roy's eyes pleading with Ed not to go. "I'll be right back love, I swear." Ed says brushing Roy's forehead with his human ringed hand and smiling gently at his fiancee. Ed leaves the room for a few minutes soon bringing back everyone back including Nita. Who is standing guard on the door as she looks at Roy who is literally bed ridden. Ed walks back over to his fiancee and takes his hand and rubs it in between his hands. He helps Roy to sit up and lean back on the headboard.   
"Merry Christmas Roy." Everyone says looking at the man laying almost prone in bed smiling.  
"..." Roy opens his mouth to try to speak but Ed stops him knowing it isn't good to be speaking.   
"Roy, would like to thank us but he cannot speak." Ed says ruffling the older mans hair. Roy looks disgruntled up at his lover.  
"That's okay." Everyone looks at Roy again.  
"Roy, we know that you worked hard to get everyone gifts and we know you haven't been feeling well. You fixed many things for us without the use of alchemy what so ever this is from all of us adults." Brian looks around and everyone smiles as he hands the small package to his son. Roy's eyes light up seeing the fact that he had gotten a new pair of gloves with his symbols on them made of ignition cloth. He smiles brightly at everyone tempted to use them in his weakened state Ed sees this and he looks to Roy shaking his head no. Roy's head and shoulders slump looking up at Ed sadly.  
"No Roy, you can't play with them now." Ed admonishes his almost child-like lover who sticks his tongue out at Ed.  
Al and Winry giggle as they give Roy their present. Roy opens it slowly and reveals a plastic sword and a box of glow sticks and a sword sheath and belt. He spots a note and reads it to himself and blushes bright red.  
Roy,  
this is just for you we spotted these while we were out one day and thought of you.  
don't think of us badly but since you can't play with your gloves today we thought of something else. We know you and Ed so we got you these just for you. Have fun and be safe.  
Love,   
Alphonse Elric and Winry Rockbell.  
Roy's eyes get drawn to the play sword and he picks it up testing it and pokes Ed with it then jabs Ed in the arm playfully sticking his tongue out at Ed.  
"Roy, you're such a child sometimes." Ed says and Roy rolls his eyes sticking his tongue out in rebellion.  
Then it's down to Ed and his gift Ed is just being himself as he looks over at Roy mischievously. Roy looks shocked as Ed moves slowly and with a bit of pain over to the other side of the spare bed where he hid his gift. Ed struggles to lift the heavy box and sets it on Roy's lap. Roy looks puzzled and looks up at Ed quietly a perplexed expression on his face. Ed nods encouragingly and hides a secret smile as he sees Roy's face light up as he reaches down into the box and brings out a small fluff ball of a husky puppy.  
Tears begin flowing down Roy's happy face and Ed smiles gently at his fiancee and rustles the black waves gently.  
His eyes fill up with tears and he mouths the word Maes to be the puppy's name.


	17. A big decision...

Chapter 17: A big decision...

Shortly after the party and the presents had been handed out Roy Falls back asleep. Ed is left awake dealing with the pain from his wounds and with Winry of all people. She looks rather nervous as both of them sit in an eerily quiet room. The only sounds being made are Roy's slighty laboured breaths and the puppy's snoring. Ed's eyes are focused on his fiancee's still too pale face.  
His mind wanders and he begins to daydream...  
Roy and Ed are laying in a clear grassy field in the woods on a red checkered blanket. Both men are looking at the clear blue sky and smiling with relaxation. Soon the two men roll off of their backs and onto their sides facing each other. Roy's hand comes up and gently carresses Ed's cheek. Ed blushes and leans his cheek into the touch his hand coming up to Roy's hand and resting on it. He nuzzles Roy's hand gently and soon turns his face in to kiss his fiancee's palm. Feeling Ed kiss his palm Roy uses his hand to turn Ed's face toward his closing his eyes laying a deliberately slow kiss to Ed's lips. Ed kisses back just as deliberately slow gently nibbling his fiancee's upper lip. With that being taken as an invitation Roy slowly trails his tongue over Ed's bottom lip. Ed's mouth opens ever so slightly letting Roy's tongue explore his mouth. Soon both men are swiping their toungues in a furious battle for dominance. Having to stop for breath and going back for more. Soon Roy's hands begin to wander his hands wandering up and down Ed's body. Soon Ed's hands even begin to wander. The two men moving in sync with each other. Soon Roy stops wandering his hands continuing to kiss his fiancee furiously his hands move up to remove Ed's shirt. Manuvering very gently he manages to get Ed's shirt off not noticing that his lover had stopped roaming his hands and had unbuttoned his white shirt. Roy hasn't noticed that Ed had even unbuttoned his shirt until he feels Ed gently tugging at his sleeves with his hands. He tries to remove his shirt quickly while Ed's hands come back into place around his now bare back. He tosses his shirt to the side in a pile with Ed's. The Two continue making out each one looking at their lover and admiring them. Roy admires Ed's slightly toned muscled chest and how it shines with sweat, how his automail shines and his scars make him more beautiful. Ed on the other hand is admiring Roy's muscled chest noticing the way that his biceps flex and shine with sweat and his eyes wander to Roy's lower abdomen. The scars shine brightly accompanied close to the jet black hair that leads to his manhood. He looks at the scars and finds himself getting more aroused. Roy seems to notice this and presses closer to Ed as their making out gets heavier. His lower region comes into contact with Ed's thigh and Ed feels Roy's hardening bulge. Ed's hand wanders down Roy's back and to his growing erection. His human hand coming into contact with the hardening bulge he strokes it gently. Roy's face is one of pure pleasure and arousal as he lets a deep moan. Ed can feel his own erection beginning to harden as he continues to stroke his fiancee's erection through his black slacks. Ed begins to unbutton and unzip Roy's pants...  
"Ed! Hey Ed, I'm talking to you wake up!" Winry shouts snapping Ed out of fantasy land. Ed jumps slightly and falls out of the chair he was sitting in with a loud thump he bites his tongue to avoid crying out as the fall jostles his injuries. "Oh Ed, I'm so sorry I didn't notice that you weren't paying attention!" Winry panics rushing to help him up.  
'So much for that fantasy...' Ed thinks as Winry helps him up. "It's okay Winry. I shouldn't have spaced out like that. What do you need?" Ed says looking a bit discheveled and out of it.  
"Well Ed, you know that Al, and I plan on getting married. We were wondering if you and Roy would be in the grooms party. Though I said you should both be bridesmaids but well either way would you?" Winry asks with pleading eyes.  
"Umm Winry, who is walking you down the aisle?" Ed asks looking a bit worried.  
"My Dad..." Winry states looking nervous.  
"Umm Winry, I need to wait and talk to Roy, before I go making any decisions." Ed says looking slightly nervous at Winry.  
"It's okay Ed, I understand. We can wait on your answer till later. Sides it wouldn't be much use with Roy like this." Winry says looking at Ed with a small smile.  
"Okay Winry, we'll think it over. I'm gonna try to get some rest with Roy, I'm exhausted." Ed states to Winry who smiles and nods knowingly.  
"Okay Ed, when you guys decide just tell us." Winry smiles getting up from her chair crossing the room and walking out the door.  
Once alone with Roy sleeping Ed Crawls into bed next to Roy and Maes. He cuddles up to Roy carefully minding his injuries. His last thought before going to sleep is 'Should we be groomsmen after what Allan did'?


	18. Wait... what?

Chapter 18: Wait... what?  
The Next morning is very awkward for Ed when he wakes up finding his fiancee staring him full on in the eyes. Ed getting over his shock turns and brings his arms up and hugs Roy whispering sweet nothings in his ear.  
"Ed?" Roy whispers looking at his lover in confusion.  
"Roy, good morning." Ed smiles gently kissing his lovers slightly pouting lips. He runs his hand through Roy's hair. Roy moans slightly leaning into the gentle caress of his fiancee's hand. Soon the two begin kissing more passionately their position changing as Roy begins taking control. Their hands are caressing each other their hands traveling down each others bodies. They only had to stop when Roy's body couldn't handle any more pressure so he groans collapsing onto the bed beside Ed.  
"Roy?" Ed asks albeit nervously.  
"What is it Ed?" Roy looks up a bit worriedly at his younger lover.  
"Roy, Winry, asked if we could be in the grooms and brides parties knowing that we are both gay and all. The thing is her father will be walking her down the aisle. I wanted to wait on the decision until you could decide with me." Ed looks rather worried for Roy's mental health.  
"Ed, as long as Allan, keeps his distance I would be honored to be in either party. I just need to get better first." Roy thinks it over carefully before giving Roy his answer.  
"Oh thank you Roy, I know how this is for you." Ed smiles mischievously. "I have a way to make you feel better love. Just let me work my magic love."  
"Oh Ed, I think I know where this is going..." Roy gives his own perverted grin.  
To Be Continued... In How Things Really Are the sequel!


End file.
